Alyssa Subban
by Rosie74
Summary: Réécriture en cours.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre**** :** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé**** :** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** : **À venir OC/SB

**Temps de parution**** :** Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par deux semaines

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Aucune idée

**Note de l'auteur**** : **J'ai longuement hésité à poster cette fanfiction, mais je me lance! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je me suis pourtant relue...

**Prologue:**

_«__Il existe des centaines, voire des milliers d'univers paralèles. Selon mes recherches, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que chaque roman fantastique serait inspiré d'une de ces autres dimentions par l'intermédiaire du subconscient des auteurs.__»_

_~Th__éorie émise par la langue de plomb 682A, département des mystères, 21 juillet 1867~_

_Je suis d__ésolée Harry, mais il y a certaine choses que je ne pouvais changer. L'issue finale de la bataille était en ta faveur et si j'aurais voulu trop en faire, elle aurait probablement été différente. En bien, en mal? On ne le saura jamais. Maintenant que tout est fini. Profite enfin de ta liberté!_

_ Alyssa _

* * *

0o0

**Chapitre 1:**

Aujourd'hui, je suis dans le train qui m'amène à Poudlard pour ma première année d'étude dans cette école. Je ne connais personne, mais j'ai réussi à me trouver un compartiment libre où je révise le programme de l'année. Chez moi, j'en suis à apprendre le programme de la quatrième année. Évidemment, j'ai appris que la théorie puisque je n'avais pas de baguette! Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi une jeune fille comme moi étudie autant? La raison, mes propres parents ne la savent pas. En faite, personne ne le sait et j'ai commandé les manuels scolaires en cachette sans oublier que j'étudis toute seule sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Il y a presque trois ans de cela, j'ai eu un petit accident de magie instinctive comme il en arrive à tout les enfants possédants des pouvoirs magiques. Jusqu'ici, tout est normal. Cependant, ma magie a créé un flash de lumière blanche et des dizaines de livres se sont retrouvés en pagaille dans ma chambre. Je n'en ai pas parlé à mes parents et je les ai rangé. Certains d'entre eux ne m'étaient pas inconnus, de simples romans fantastiques moldus, mais je suis vite tombée sur un livre intitulé «Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ». Comme tout le monde, je sais l'histoire de Harry Potter, le bébé qui a survécu, mais ce livre se passait durant sa scolarité et il n'était pas assez grand pour aller à Poudlard. Par curiosité, j'ai donc toute suite attaqué ce premier roman.

Par la suite, je suis allée dans une librairie avec ma tante et, pendant qu'elle cherchait un livre de cuisine, j'ai cherché dans tout les rayons pour trouver un livre sur Harry Potter. J'ai finalement trouvé un présentoire entièrement dédié au célèbre bébé, mais il n'y avait aucun roman sur sa vie futur. Mon imagination d'enfant s'est mise en route et j'ai déduis que les livres sur le Survivant que j'avais chez moi étaient l'histoire futur du jeune héro. J'ai dévoré les 7 livres, convaincue que c'était la réalité. Cependant, un doute restait tout de même présent dans mon esprit. J'ai eu une idée pour confirmer ce que disait les livres: aller voir directement dans le quartier de Harry Potter! J'ai alors demandé une carte d'Angleterre à mon père, il s'est empressé de me la fournir, heureux que je m'intéresse à notre pays. Je lui ai ensuite demandé une carte de Little Whinging et j'ai fait semblant de pointer un endroit au hasard: le parc où allait parfois Harry. Je lui ai dit que je voulais y aller et il a accepté, amusé par mon petit jeu d'enfant.

C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il était exactement comme décrit dans les livres et se fesait poursuivre par son affreux cousin. Remarquant que j'étais toute pâle, mon père m'a proposé de rentré au manoir.

J'ai précieusement gardé ces livres, personne ne devait connaître leur existance. Harry Potter vaincrait Voldemort et certains changements dans son histoire pourrait modifier l'issue de la guerre. Je ne suis qu'une gamine, mais ces livres m'ont assurément fait grandir. J'ai dédui que je devais intervenir le moins possible. Je ne tenterai rien pendant la première année de Harry, il apprendra vite à se débrouiller avec ses amis et rien ne lui arrivera de vraiment grave. Pendant sa deuxième année, il n'aura pas besoin de mon aide puisqu'il règlera tout lui-même. Pour les années suivantes, je vais voir...

Voilà donc pourquoi la fillette que je suis se procure en cachette des livres trop avancés pour son âge et étudie au moindre de ses temps libres. Après avoir essayée quelques sorts pour la première fois, je suis très satisfaite de moi. Si quelqu'un arriverait en ce moment dans mon compartiment, il me prendrait pour une folle. Mon sourire refuse de s'effacer. Je croyais que même après avoir étudiée à fond la théorie, je devrais m'exercer longtemps avant de réussir ces sorts, mais je suis agréablement surprise! Après deux ou trois essais pour chaque sort de première année, je les réussi! Pourtant, dans les livres «Harry Potter», ils s'y prennent plus qu'à trois fois pour avoir ce résultat! Je suis ou serais sans doute meilleure que Hermione Granger! Mais, il ne faut pas oublier que j'étudie la théorie depuis 3 ans!

Je passe les heures du trajet de londres à Préaulard à pratiquer ma magie et je dois avouer que je suis fière de moi. On arrive finalement à la gare de Préaulard et je suis les autres enfants de mon âge. Je suis sans doute la gamine la moins nerveuse puisque je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer. J'identifie facilement Hagrid, le garde chasse, ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley qui sont de mon année, les cours ne seront pas ennuyeux! Oh, j'oubliais de préciser que j'ai deux ans de plus que Harry.

Je suis chaque étape, comme dans le livre jusqu'à ce que je sois répartie. Je m'assieds à ma table en hésitant entre rire ou pleurer. Serpentard! Je suis à Serpentard! Le choixpeau avait dit que j'avais de grand projet, que j'étais rusée et et que j'étais ambitieuse. Moi qui pensais que j'irais à Serdaigle, mais il est évident que je n'y ai pas ma place pour la bonne raison que j'aurais dû me douter que j'irais dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard! Je ne sais pas si ça va me nuire ou m'aider. Je vais être moins tentée de m'approcher des personnages principaux de «l'histoire», mais quand va venir le moment de les aider, tout va se compliquer.

0o0

Une fois la nuit tombée, je me retrouve toute seule dans ma chambre en abordant un petit sourire rusé. Maintenant j'en suis sure, je suis vraiment une Serpentard. Dès l'instant où j'ai su que j'étais la seule fille de mon année à être répartie dans cette maison, je me suis retenue de sauter de joie. Comme ces prochaines années seront plus facile en ayant une chambre à moi toute seule pour développer mes connaissances et mes pouvoirs magique ainsi que mes plans! Décidément, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance! Je prends mon cahier spirale rose qui me sert de journal intime ainsi que de liste de chose à faire et lis ce que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines.

_À faire/À ne pas faire_

_1-Je dois me faire bien voir par ma maison et par les Serpentards.-Facile!_

_2-Je dois me faire bien voir par les Professeurs-À venir_

_3-Surtout,je ne dois jamais parler de chose dont je ne devrais pas savoir-Important_

_4-Trouver un endroit pour __étudier tranquille-Trouvé (Facile, j'ai une chambre pour moi toute seule)_

_5-M'entraîner le plus possible en sort-Commenc_é

_6-Continuer mon apprentissage de l'Animagie-En cours_

0o0

Le matin arrive très vite, je me lève en plaine forme et d'excellente humeur. Je pars déjeuner et l'un des trois garçon de mon année m'interpelle pour que je m'assieds avec eux. S'il n'y a pas de fille, il y a au moins trois autres Serpentard dans ma classe! Il y en a un blond, un châtain et un brun, ils seront facilement différenciable. Ils se présentent: Ethan Davis, Eric Cooper et Damon Elmer. Après les présentation, nous avons discuté un peu et le professeur Snape vient nous donner nos horraires en nous prévenant de nous montrer digne de notre maison. Je trouve qu'Ethan et Eric sont un peu prétentieux, mais Damon est très gentil, quoique timide. Étant dimanche, nous avons notre journée de libre pour s'acclimater à l'ambiance règnant dans le grand château. La majorité des autres premières années profitent de cette journée pour ce faire des amis et explorer l'école. Pour ma part, j'ai rapidement repéré mes salles de cours et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pour poursuivre mon apprentissage pratique de la magie.

Ce jour a été très productif, je peux dire que mes efforts des trois dernières années ont porté fruit et que je suis remarquablement douée en magie pour une gamine. Mes projets futurs me demanderont des capacités plus élevées que la moyenne des jeunes sorciers, je dois commencer maintenant et ne jamais relâcher mes efforts! De plus, je veux impressionner mes parents bien que je n'ai rien à leur prouver pour avoir leur amour et leur fierté. J'ai aussi découvert que j'avais de la facilité en métamorphose et j'adore ça puisque je me découvre un point commun avec les Marraudeurs. Évidemment, je me suis attachée aux «personnages de l'histoire»! Spécialement à Harry, bien entendu, mais aussi aux Maraudeurs, particulièrement à Sirius Black que j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer. J'admire beaucoup le Professeur Snape qui est un homme très courageux et indispensable pour la futur guerre.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Je posterai peut-être le prochain chapitre cette semaine, mais je ne veux pas épuiser trop rapidement le peu que j'ai déjà** **écrit pour ne pas trop espacer les parutions futurs...**

**Merci de m'avoir lu! Et les reviews sont toujours appréciées!**

**(Les chapitres futurs devraient être un peu plus long que celui-ci...Il faut avouer qu'il est ridiculement court!)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre**** :** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé**** :** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7

**Pairing**** : **À venir OC/SB

**Temps de parution**** :** Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par deux semaines

**Nombre de chapitre**** :** Aucune idée

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. À partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de faire un plan plus...structuré de chaque chapitre. J'ai des idées pour des moments précis de l'histoire et je me suis repassée les scènes des dizaines de fois, mais il me reste à les écrire et sutout, écrire ce qu'il y a entre! Si vous avez des idées, ne vous gêner pas pour me les faire parvenir! Je pourrais peut-être en intégrer quelques unes puisque je ne suis pas très avancée dans mes chapitres. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ce que j'ai en tête exactement comme je l'imagine, alors je prends mon temps...

**Chapitre 2:**

C'est le matin de mon premier jour de cours, je me retiens de sauter sur place d'excitation. Ce comportement ne serait pas digne d'une Serpentard, je commence à peine à réalisé dans quelle maison j'ai été répartie! Je passe rapidement à la volière poster la lettre que j'ai écrite à mes parents la veille avec un hibou de l'école. Je viens d'une famille de sang pur plutôt ouverte, la plupart de mon entourage est allé à Serpentard, les Serdaigles sont moins nombreux et les Griffondors presques inexistants, mais du déjà vu. Cependant, aucun de mes ancêtres n'est allé à Poufsouffle et mon cousin Cole me taquinait souvent en disant que j'irais dans cette maison quand j'étais plus petite. Pour ce qui est de la pureté du sang, ma tante est mariée à un moldu et ma famille l'accepte parfaitement. Cette même tante, Helena, est spécialisée en technologie moldue, j'ai donc une télé et un ordinateur dans ma chambre. Un point négatif à mon entrer à Poudlard: je vais manquer toute mes séries préférées!

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je prends mon temps pour prendre mes choses, m'assurant que je n'oubliais rien et place sogneusement mon uniforme. Parfait, je suis prète pour ce premier jour! Je me rends tranquilement en métamorphose en sachant parfaitement le chemin. J'arrive 5 minutes avant la cloche et m'instale. Je suis toute seule dans la classe avec le professeur McGonagall

-Au moins il y a une élève à l'heure cette année. Quel est votre nom, miss...?

-Alyssa Subban, Professeur! je réponds avec un sourire

En attendant que les autres élèves arrivent, je lui demande des détails sur son cours et elle a du mal à cacher son air ravi en me voyant m'intéresser à ce point à son cours. Je trouve ça bizarre de la rencontrer. J'ai connu chaque professeur à travers les livres et voir ces personnes en réalité est assez flippant. Je devrai aussi me faire ma propre opinion d'eux et non me fier seulement au point de vue de Harry.

Le cours commence avec 5 minutes de retard puisque plusieurs personnes sont arrivées en retard. Ce cours est en commun avec les Griffondors, par chance le professeur McGonagal sait calmer les jumeaux Weasley avec son ton autoritaire. Il faudrait être fou pour pertuber sa classe. Elle explique les règlements ainsi que le programme de l'année bien que j'aie eu plus de détail quelques minutes plutôt. Elle nous donne un exercice facile: changer un aiguille en allumette. Je remporte 20 points pour Serpentard pour avoir réussi du premier coup. Elle me demande ensuite de changer l'allumette en plume et je réussi encore parfaitement. À la fin du cours, j'avais rapporté 55 points pour ma maison, un reccord! Cette première journée s'annonce merveilleusement bien!

Au déjeuner, des Serpentard plus vieux viennent me félicité pour ces points et ils me sourient discrètement. Moi qui m'attendait à ce qu'ils soient froid en ne sachant que le point de vue de Harry Potter! Décidemment, j'adore Poudlard avant même d'avoir terminée ma première journée de cours. Cette après-midi, j'ai potion et je suis déterminée à être bien vu par le professeur Snape! Je dois avouer que je l'admire beaucoup et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis contente d'être dans cette maison.

0o0

Le cours de potion est en commun avec les Poufsouffle, moi qui prennait pour acquis qu'ils étaient toujours avec les Griffondors! J'écoute attentivement le professeur Snape pendant qu'il explique le déroulement de l'année. Il commence ensuite son cours et pose des questions à de pauvres Poufsouffles terrorisés. Je lève finalement la main.

Le directeur de ma maison m'a interrogé trois fois pendant ce cours. J'ai découvert un autre point qui fait que je ne suis pas une Serdaigle: mes réponses sont personnalisées, je reformule les phrases pour mieux les comprendre. Au contraire, les Serdaigles récitent les phrases exactement comme ils les ont lu.

À la fin du cours, le professeur Snape me demande de rester. Je cache mon sourire satisfait derrière mon livre de potion, il m'a remarqué! Quand tout le monde fut parti, je m'avance jusqu'à son bureau où il remet ses choses en ordre. Il se lève pour finir de ranger et tourne ensuite son attention sur moi.

-Le professeur McGonagal m'a parlé de vous au déjeuner, commenca-t-il. Vos connaissances pour une jeune fille de votre âge sont étonnante. Peu d'élèves de première année se font remarquer dès leur première journée et prennent les cours au sérieux, ils attendent plutôt les BUSEs pour se mettre à travailler

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhention

-C'est idiot. Comment je pourrais passer mes BUSEs sans avoir pris la base?

Je vois ses lèvres bougées presque impertiblement, je l'ai presque fait sourire!

-Voilà qui est exacte

Après quelques minutes, je quitte la salle de classe. Je suis toute seule dans le couloir, alors je me permets d'afficher un sourire satisfait en me dirigeant vers mon dortoire. Tout ce déroule merveilleusement bien. J'ai déjà fait mes preuves devant deux professeurs et assurément les deux plus sévère. Je retourne à mes bouquins puisque je n'ai pas d'autres cours le lundi.

0o0

Le premier mois de cours s'est déroulé à une vitesse folle. J'écris à mes parents toutes les semaines et ils sont agréablement surpris d'apprendre mon enthousiasme pour les cours. Cependant, ils insistent pour que je me fasse des amis...Ils ont s'en doute raison, mais j'ai déjà un ami et ça me suffi pour l'instant. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec Damon. Je me place tout le temps en équipe avec lui et je l'aide pour ses devoirs. Je suis beaucoup prise par mes études alors on se voit en cours et aux repas, certaine fois en dehors, mais c'est plus rare.

Le soir, je me promène souvant dans les couloirs du château avec une liste des passages secrets que je pourrais trouver, mais leur emplacement n'est pas vraiment décrite pour la majorité. Je dois donc les trouver par moi-même. Quand on sait qu'il y en a des dizaines, on les trouve assez facilement si on est un peu rusé.

Mon apprentissage de l'Animagie n'avance pas du tout et je me décourage souvent, mais je sais que ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. Je continue quand même, bien que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas refermer les bouquins portant sur le sujet. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je n'ai pas de résultat immédiat et c'est frustrant pour moi.

Pour ce qui est des cours, je brille toujours autant! J'ai vite perdu l'habitude de lever ma main tout le temps. Quand personne ne sait la réponse, les professeurs m'intérogent d'eux-même. Je remporte beaucoup de point à ma maison et si je continue comme ça, on a peut-être des chances de gagner la coupe des trois maisons!

Le professeur Snape m'a demandé pourquoi j'étudias autant et je lui ai répondu que j'aimais apprendre. Il m'a ensuite demandé ce que je voulais faire plutard et je lui ai avoué que j'aimerais devenir médicomage comme mes parents. Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours voulu aider les gens et mon papa m'a parfois amené à son travail. Je ne suis toutefois pas encore assez puissante pour réussir des sorts de soin, mais d'ici deux ou trois ans, j'essayerai!

Pour mes études personnelles, j'ai commencé le livre de métamorphose de deuxième année! Pour les autres matières, je n'ai pas terminé le premier livres, mais j'assure en potion et j'ai presque terminé le livre de première année. Tout avance très vite, bien au-delà de mes espèrences et je ne m'en plains pas. Il y a-t-il quelque chose de plus motivant que la réussite? Je dépasse mes limites et j'adore ça.

Ce soir, je me balade dans les couloirs de l'école. Il est 22h00 et le couvre feu est déjà passé. Je me dirige vers une petite salle secrète que j'ai découvert la semaine dernière. Peut-être une fois de nouveau sur place je vais avoir une idée de quoi en faire?

J'y suis presque quand j'entends des pas précipités. Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mon visage dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par de mince rayon de lune filtrant par les grandes fenêtres. Quelqu'un se fait poursuivre par Rusard ou Misteigne! La personne tourne dans le couloir et passe près de moi sans me voir, je la tire derrière la tapisserie cachant un passage secret mènant justement à la salle où je voulais me rendre.

-Chuuuuut, je souflle quand le garçon émit un cri de surprise

Je le tire par la manche en lui chuchotant de faire attention aux escaliers. Nous montons dans l'escalier de pierre en spirale pour arriver à la fameuse salle. J'allume l'une des torches et éclate de rire en voyant le Griffondor de 7e année essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux. Il relève finalement la tête et me remercie

-Pas de quoi! Moi c'est Alyssa Subban, je me présente

-Subban? Mes frères m'ont parlé de toi...

-Ah?

-Ils disent que tu es une miss je-sais-tout, que tu passe ta vie dans tes bouquins, mais que tu es très mignonne.

Je ne suis nullement surprise de cette description et plutôt amusée. Je ne suis pas du genre suceptible et je sais rire de moi-même. Pour ce qui est du compliment, on m'a souvent dit que j'étais jolie. J'ai de long cheveux blonds platine qui ondulent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et mes yeux sont d'un bleu que j'aime bien. Je suis un peu petite pour mon âge et je suis assez fine. Je ressemble beaucoup à maman, j'ai les mêmes traits fins de son visage, mais la couleur de mes yeux vient de mon papa.

-Ils ont au moins raison sur une chose, dit-il avec un sourire amusé

J'hausse un sourcil intérogateur

-Tu es très mignone!

-Bien sûr que je suis mignone, je réplique

Évidemment, il n'a aucune arrière pensé quand il dit que je suis mignonne puisqu'il a 17 ans et moi 11. J'ai décidé de répliquer de façon amusante pour ne pas rougir, il m'a quand même fait un compliment très gentil. Il est clairement amusé par ma réplique et me tend la main.

-Je m'appelle Charlie Weasley! Enchanté de te rencontré, Alyssa Subban, dit-il en me serrant la main

-Pareil!

-Alors, que fait une jeune Serpentard comme toi dans les couloirs sombres à cet heure? Tu ne devrais pas dormir?

-Que fait un Griffondor de 7e année dans les couloirs à cet heure? je réplique

Il sourit et me répond qu'il avait envie de prendre l'air et qu'il était tombé sur Rusard. Il s'assied ensuite dans le fond de la petite pièce circulaire. Après quelques minutes à le fixer, je lui demande s'il va vraiment passer la nuit ici.

-J'ai pas envie de me faire coller

Je l'oblige alors à me suivre sous ses protestations et le conduis, avec l'aide de beaucoup de passages secrets, jusqu'à la tour des Griffys

-Comment tu sais tout ces passages? Et tu sais l'emplacement de notre dortoir...

-Je sais plein de choses, dis-je avec un sourire énigmatique

-Ah oui? Alors Alyssa, je te revaudrai ça. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quelques choses ou si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir. D'accord?

-D'accord, bonne nuit, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'un des passages que je venais d'emprunter.

-Bonne nuit! Fait attention...

Voilà quelqu'un de très gentil. Je vais peut-être lui demander de l'aide pour des choses que je ne peux pas demander aux professeurs, ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis rendue plus loin dans la programme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je me rends compte que je suis devenue une fille assez secrète depuis que j'ai découvert les livres. Tout cela finira quand la guerre, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas encore recommencer, finira. Je vais devoir porter tout ça très longtemps, mais je suis déterminée à le faire.

Je marche tranquillement jusqu'à ma chambre et je m'effondre sur mon lit, épuisée.

OoO

**Salut chères lectrices (chers lecteurs?)! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu! Ce chapitre est déjà plus long que le précédent -qui, il faut l'avouer, n'est pas difficile à battre- et le prochain sera sans doute plus long que celui-ci... **

**Un mois passe dans ce chapitre, ses quatre premières années à Poudlard devraient passés assez rapidement puisque l'action se passera plutôt à partir du tome trois de la série. Pour l'instant, la jeune Alyssa doit poursuivre son apprentissage de la magie et prévoir ses plans futurs!**

**Oh, j'allais oublier de préciser que les reviews sont magiques! Les chapitres arrivent plus rapidement quand il y en a beaucoup! Génial, non?**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé:** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler:** Tome 7

**Pairing:** OC/SB

**Temps de parution:** Un chapitre par semaine, si possible. Peut-être plus court si je reçois beaucoup de reviews =P

**Nombre de chapitre:** Vraiment, j'en ai aucune idée!

**Note de l'auteure:** Le temps passe très vite dans ce chapitre et il y a très peu d'action. L'action va commencer vers le troisième tome de Harry Potter, alors je vais faire passer ses 4 premières années rapidement, sinon vous allez mourrire d'ennuie!

**Chapitre 3:**

Les semaines passent et je commence à en avoir marre du prof de DCFM! Une chance que j'étudie toute seule de mon côté sinon je n'apprendrais rien du tout! Cette idiote ne nous fait pas faire de cours pratique parce qu'elle a peur que «ses petits anges chéris» se fassent mal. Donc, on a toujours des cours théoriques. Je me dirige à grands pas vers mon cours de potion. Au moins le professeur Snape est un bon enseignant, quoique partial, mais au moins il nous apprend quelque chose et il est incontestablement le meilleur dans son domaine! Je viens juste de sortir d'un cours de DCFM et je suis très énervée. J'arrive la première et il semblerait que mon état d'espris soit très apparant...

-Vous semblez énervée, Miss Subban, commenca le professeur Snape

-L'idiote qui nous sert de professeur de DCFM ne nous apprend rien et en plus, elle se met _du vernis à ongle _pendant le cours! explosais-je

Mon directeur de maison se permit exceptionnellement de sourire. Il n'aime pas du tout le professeur Febreze et il aime bien quand je l'insulte. Pour ce qui est de son rare sourire, je crois que c'est parce que je suis son élève préférée qu'il se le permet en ma présence. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle et sort mes choses avant que le cours commence. Damon me rejoind rapidement et nous suivons les indications du professeur Snape.

À la fin du cours, nous remettons notre échantillon, satisfaits du résultat. Exceptionnellement, je vais ensuite regarder l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard avec Damon. Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'enthousiasme démesurée que Harry Potter voue au Quidditch! Mes cours me semblent plus passionnants! Notre équipe est assez impressionnante, mais ce n'est pas mon truc et au bout d'une demi-heure je me lasse et sort mon bouquin de métamorphose. Plus je vais être douée dans cette matière, mieux ce sera pour ma transformation en animagus à venir! Cependant, je bloque sur le dernier sort du manuel de deuxième année, ce qui est très frustrant puisque justement, c'est le dernier!

0o0

Le lendemain, alors que, découragée, je laissais tomber le livre de métamorphose, je me souviens de la proposition de Charlie. Ça fesait au moins une douzaine de fois que j'essayais le sort. La première fois que je ne réussissais pas un sort! C'est très frustrant pour moi, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi avancée. Hum, où un 7e année pourrait-il être à cette heure-çi de la journée? En cours ou...à la bibliothèque en train de bosser pour ses ASPICs!

Je vais donc à la bibliothèque et il est effectivement là, mais il est avec ses amis. Il n'a pas besoin qu'une gamine vienne le déranger devans ses amis, encore moins une Serpentard. Je me mordille les lèvres et décide de partir quand il me voit et me fait signe de venir.

-Bonjour Alyssa, chuchota-t-il. Tu as un problème?

-Oh, juste un sort en métamorphose que je n'arrive pas à faire

Comme il avait un cours 10 minutes plutard, il me donna rendez-vous au bord du lac le lendemain matin. Je retourne donc à ma chambre en attendant le dîner. Fatiguée de la métamorphose, j'attaque les sortilèges dont je viens à peine de commencer le deuxième livre. J'en suis aussi au manuel de deuxième année de potion depuis deux jours. Heureusement que j'ai de l'or pour commender les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin car évidemment, je fais toute les potions que j'étudie et je garde précieusement les fioles sous mon lit, bien que je ne crois pas me servir de ce genre de potion un jour. Ma vitesse d'apprentissage commence à ralentir puisque le niveau est plus élevé, mais je n'abandonne pas.

0o0

Je me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous que m'avait donné Charlie. J'aperçois déjà le lac et, bien que je sois en avance, il est déjà là. Je lui fais un signe de la main qu'il me rendît. J'arrive une minute plutard et m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, Alyssa. Tu vas bien?

-Ouais et toi?

-Oui, très bien.

Charlie a vraiment un beau sourire et ses yeux semble toujours pétillés. Il est un peu l'image que je me fais d'un grand frère, mais je suis malheureusement fille unique...On échange encore quelques banalités et il me demande pour quel sort j'ai besoin d'aide. Je sors mon livre et il me jette un coup d'oeil surpris en voyant que ce n'était pas celui de mon année, mais retient tout commentaire. Je lui indique le sort et il sourit.

-J'avais eu beaucoup de difficulté pour ce sort! Je m'en rappelle très bien puisque j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'apprendre.

Je sors une souris d'une petite cage qui était dans mon sac et la tient par la queue avec ma main gauche. Il m'explique que je n'y arriverai jamais en fesant le mouvement exactement comme dans le livre puisque la phrase porte à confusion. Il me montre ensuite le mouvement lui-même et je le répète. À mon plus grand bonheur, la souris se transforme en une jolie cuillère en argent. J'offre un sourire éblouissant à Charlie et le remercie en m'écrivant une note dans mon manuel pour ne pas oublier.

-Tu sais que tes vraiment douée?

-Heu...Merci

-Tu vas pas passer au troisième manuel, si?

-Bah...Je vais m'avancer dans d'autres matières avant, je réponds timidement

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Serdaigle? me demande-t-il

-Le choixpeau a dit que...j'étais ambitieuse et des trucs comme ça...

-Moi je trouve que t'es beaucoup trop gentille et souriante pour être une Serpentard, déclara-t-il avec un sourire

Je lui tire la langue. On reste ensemble jusqu'à mon premier cours de la journée. Je l'aime bien, Charlie! Il est marrant et ne me vois pas comme une gamine. J'espère qu'il viendra parfois me voir, mais je ne veux pas l'embêter...

0o0

Noël approche à grand pas. Cette année, je vais pouvoir manquer l'affreuse réception de noël donnée par les Malfoy. Nous y sommes invités chaques années, mais je n'aime pas du tout ce genre de réception bien que tout est magnifique et le repas délicieux. Tout le monde à l'air hypocrite et je dois moi-même jouer le jeu pour ne pas insulter ces gens arrogants et prétentieux. Parcontre, j'aime bien les Malfoy quand ils ne sont pas en publique, mais je déteste les remarques de Lucius sur la pureté du sang et sur les Moldus. Lucius et Narcissa sont mon parrain et ma marraine...Ce qui est très bien vu par les autres Serpentard et ça m'aide bien dans le point «_Je dois bien me faire voir par les Serpentards_»! Oh mon dieu! Avec tout ces secrets, je développe le défaut que je déteste chez les autres: l'hypocrisie!

Pour revenir au sujet principale: mes vacances qui ne se dérouleront pas chez moi. De toute façon, mes parents sont de grands médicomages et n'ont que trois jours de congés durant les fêtes. Je leur ai écrit que je resterais ici cette année, ils ont été déçu, mais ils ont accepté.

J'ai commendé plusieurs catalogues de commande dans plusieurs boutiques et je prends mon temps pour choisir les cadeaux que je vais offrir, bien que celui de ma mère est déjà choisi. C'est une chaîne en or avec un magnifique pendentif, lui aussi en or, représentant un symbole de rune ancienne voulant dire "aimer". Je suis toujours en train de chercher les autres présents que j'offrirai à ma famille. Je suis aussi tombé sur un livre sur les dragons. Sachant que Charlie les adores et qu'il deviendra un dresseur de dragon, j'ai décidé de le commander!

0o0

Je suis la seule Serpentard qui n'est pas partie durant les vacances! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont tous partis! Je savais qu'il y en aurait beaucoup qui retourneraient chez eux pour les vacances, mais qu'ils partent tous...

Je sors de ma salle commune, après avoir mis des vêtements moldus puisque les autres membres de ma maison ne sont pas là, pour me rendre dans la grande salle. On est le matin du 25 décembre et cette nuit, je suis allée porter le cadeau Charlie sous le sapin dans la salle commune des Griffys. Le mot de passe n'était pas très difficile à trouver: Père-Noël. Sérieusement, il aurait pu se forcer un peu pour en trouver plus difficile, non? Parlant de Charlie, il vient me voir parfois, au moins une fois par semaine, mais c'est souvent plus. Il est toujours aussi gentil et il va me manquer quand il va quitter Poudlard.

J'arrive dans la grande salle et m'assieds à la seule table. Les seules personnes présentes sont le directeur et le professeur Snape. Dumbledore me souhaite un joyeux Noël que je lui rendis avec un sourire. Même mon directeur de maison fait un effort pour me le souhaiter puisqu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Il n'est vraiment pas aussi froid qu'il laisse parraître!

Percy arrive suivit de deux Serdaigle et des jumeaux Weasley. Je suis concentrée sur mon petit-déjeuner quand quelqu'un se laisse tomber près de moi. Je relève la tête pour découvrir le visage souriant de Charlie. Il me souhaite un joyeux Noël et me donne une peluche. C'est un petit dragon vert avec un ruban argenté. Les jumeaux commencent à se moquer de leur frère qui se contente de rouler des yeux et m'envoyer un sourire amusé. Je le remercie et il fait pareil pour le livre. Je décide finalement de le serrer dans mes bras, toute contente. J'ai eu des tas de jouet, des poupées, des figurines, mais jamais de peluche! Le professeur Snape hausse un sourcil en voyant que je suis assez proche d'un Griffondor pour qu'on s'échange des cadeaux. Au contraire, les yeux de Dumbledore pétille en voyant le raprochement entre les deux maisons rivales.

-Des fringues moldus? remarqua Charlie

-Bah on est en vacance...

-Mouais, ils te vont bien! dit-il avec son éternel sourire

Les remarques des jumeaux repartent en pire, mais mon ami les ignore. Je n'ai que 11 ans et je ne vois rien de plus en ce grand rouquin qu'un ami, voir un grand frère. Pour lui, je suis une gamine à qui il parle parfois. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais! Il a pensé à m'acheter un cadeau, la preuve qu'il me considère comme une amie! J'en suis très heureuse.

J'ai très peu d'amis: Damon et Charlie! Il y a bien Ethan qui me parle parfois, mais je ne l'aime pas du tout et je m'efforce de ne pas l'envoyer balader! Il ouvre seulement la bouche pour se vanter ou insulter les autres! Pour ce qui est du dernier Serpentard de ma classe Eric, il est trop flippant! Il fait toujours des commentaires morbides dès qu'il en a l'occasion et il en trouve beaucoup des occasions! Deux futurs Mangemorts, à mon avis! Je sais que leurs parents en étaient, mais ils sont toujours en liberté sauf le père de Eric qui est à Azkaban, si je me souviens bien. Pour ce qui est de ceux de Ethan, ils travaillent dans je ne sais plus quel département au ministère...Il s'en vante souvent, d'ailleurs.

Je ne comprendrai définitivement jamais les Mangemorts, surtout mon parrain. Comment des gens respectables et souvent adorable avec leur famille peuvent-ils faire des choses aussi atroces que de torturer les gens? Je n'ai jamais posé la question à mon parrain et je ne crois pas que le faire serait une bonne idée...Pourtant, il m'aime bien et est toujours gentil avec moi! J'ai découvert une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas à travert les livres.

Revenons au petit-déjeuner de Noël! Ce n'est pas le moment de me poser des questions sur un tel sujet! Je chasse ces mauvaises pensés de ma tête et mange joyeusement en repensant à mes cadeaux! Maman et papa m'ont offert des nouveaux souliers, une montre, des tas de bonbons, un magnifique bracelet, des boucles d'oreilles et bien sur une carte avec un long message!

Pour ce qui est de tante Helena et de son mari, ils m'ont offert une petite télé à écran plat! Elle fonctionne à Poudlard! Je suis trop contente, oncle Cole a même pensé à m'envoyer le coffret DVD de ma série préféfée! Pour ce qui est de Lucius et Narcissa, ils m'ont offert un hibou grand duc de couleur noir et il a le bout des plumes argenté, je suis trop contente! Il est vraiment magnifique et beaucoup plus rapide que les hiboux de l'école.

J'ai aussi reçu d'autres cartes de souhaits et quelques autres cadeaux... J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de cadeaux cette année! Sûrement parce que je suis rentrée à Poudlard...

OoO

Les mois qui suivit les vacances de noël passèrent à une vitesse folle! Je n'ai pas vu l'année passé. Charlie dit que c'est parce que «j'ai toujours le nez dans mes bouquins». Il a sans aucun doute raison, mais j'ai envie d'apprendre le plus rapidement possible!

Pendant l'année, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre de la question «Devrais-je aller donner les livres de Harry Potter à Dumbledore?». Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur de le faire. Ce n'est pas logique, non? Il serait mieux placer que moi pour aider Harry, mais d'un autre côté, il se sert de Harry. Il aurait pu lui évité beaucoup d'épreuve, mais non! Je ne porte pas trop Albus Dumbledore dans mon coeur, il sacrifit trop de gens pour «le plus grand bien» et je ne suis pas d'accord. Comme Sirius Black, il s'est batu pour son Ordre du Phénix et quand il a eu des problèmes, Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour vérifier si c'était la vérité!

Laissons un peu ces pensés de côté! Tout ça pour dire que je ne fais pas confiance à mon vieux directeur...Pour ce qui est de Harry Potter, il n'aura pas besoin de moi dans ses deux premières années à Poudlard puisqu'il va s'en sortir avec brillaux, mais plutôt attendre sa troisième année. Je vais attendre encore un peu pour prévoir cette année là. Pour l'instant, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais intervenir sans que Peter Pettigrew se fasse capturer. Si c'était le cas, ça serait catastrophique! Je perdrais tout le contrôle sur les événements futurs et l'issus finale serait peut-être changée et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Tout est si compliqué! Plusieurs fois, je me suis effondrée en larme, toute seule dans ma chambre. Plus je relis les livres, plus je me sens impuissante! Comment je vais pouvoir les sauver? Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey, Fred, le professeur Snape et beaucoup trop d'autres personnes? Ça me semble impossible, mais je ne peux pas savoir et ne rien faire. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Heureusement, j'ai encore beaucoup et temps et qui sait, peut-être que sur mon chemin, je vais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider dans ma quête? Je l'espère de toute mes forces, mais c'est un peu contradictoire avec le fait que je veule que tout ça reste connu de personne d'autre que moi.

Pour l'heure, je me tiens devant Charlie Weasley, en essayant veinement de retenir mes larmes. Il me fait un sourire rassurant en me disant qu'il m'écrira et qu'on allait peut-être se revoir à un moment où on s'y attendrait pas. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Moi qui m'était promis à notre rencontre que je ne l'embêtrais pas avec mes gaminerie! Voilà que je pleurniche comme une vrai gamine. J'adore Charlie et je vais me sentir très seule, sans lui. Il a été d'un grand soutient pour moi, sans le savoir, tout au long de l'année. Il venait souvent me voir, me ramenait des trucs de préaulard et m'aidait avec mes devoirs. Je vais m'ennuyer de lui.

Peu de temps après ça, nous devons prendre le train pour rentré chez nos familles respectives. Damon et moi prennons un compartiment et je jette un sort pour que personne vienne nous importuner. Je laisse tomber mes bouquins pour le trajet et discute avec animation avec mon ami qui n'est plus aussi timide avec moi qu'au début de cette première année.

Une fois tout les sujets de conversation, je regarde le paysage défilé en me remémorant certains passages des romans se passant dans ce train. Qu'est-ce que Harry Potter fait en se moment? Sûrement du ménage chez son horrible famille. Promis, après la bataille finale, il aura tout ce qu'il mérite: une maison à la campagne où il pourra vivre tranquille avec sa petite amie et reçevoir tout ceux qu'il aime!

Je fais souvent ça pour me remonter le moral: imaginer la vie après cette guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée, mais qui occupe trop souvent mon esprit.

**Fin de ce chapitre et de cette première année d'étude pour Alyssa. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt.**

**Je répète que les reviews sont magique et que les chapitres arrivent plus rapidement quand il y en a plusieurs! =P**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre:** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé:** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler:** Tome 7

**Pairing:** OC/SB

**Temps de parution:** Un chapitre par semaine, si possible. Peut-être plus court si je reçois beaucoup de reviews =P

**Nombre de chapitre:** Vraiment, j'en ai aucune idée!

**Note de l'auteure:** Désolé pour le petit retard. Ma connexion avait planté (pour changer). Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Ce chapitre est sur les vacances d'Alyssa. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Chapitre 4:**

Les vacances sont longues. Je suis content de passer du temps avec mes parents, mais je n'ai rien à faire! Charlie m'a écrit, il a trouvé un dresseur de dragon qui l'a accepté comme apprenti! Il est plus qu'heureux de cela. Je suis contente pour lui, mais je sais aussi qu'il restera en Roumanie par les livres ce qui m'attriste un peu car je ne le verrai plus.

Pour ce qui est de mes parents, ils ont été très contents d'apprendre les notes que j'ai eu. Ils m'ont acheté un nouvel ordinateur pour ma chambre. On a fait quelques sorties. On est aller au zoo, au parc aquatique et même à la finale mondiale de Quiditch. Je n'aime pas trop le sport, mais mon papa voulait absolument m'y amener...C'est assez impressionnant, bien que j'ai trouvé le match assez long.

Pour mes études théorique et mes recherches, ça avance! Comme toujours...Pour être tranquille, j'ai aménagé la cabane que deux de mes cousins et moi avions fait dans un arbre il y a 4 ans. Je n'ai pas vraiment participer à sa construction, mais mes cousins ont fait un peu semblant pour me faire plaisir en me donnant des tâches sans grandes importances... Elle est dans un arbre à 15 minutes de marche de chez moi. Mon manoir se trouve dans un coin isolé de l'Angleterre. On est entouré de forêt! Malheureusement, il n'y a que trois autres maisons dans notre rue et aucun enfant de mon âge.

Ma cabane est assez spacieuse. Il faut dire que l'un de mes cousins avait 17 ans et s'est servi de la magie pour la faire. Elle fait 4 mètres de longueur par 5 mètres de largeur et est deux mètres de haut. Je l'adore! J'y ai installé un petit lit, une petite table de travail et une bibliothèque. Il y avait déjà un grand tapis et quelques vieilles chaises. J'en ai jeté quelques unes pour faire de la place. Mes parents ne viennent pas dedans, ils jugent que c'est mon petit coin privé et comme ils sont très respectueux, ils n'iront jamais! Je les adore! Mon père m'a même trouvé un petit fauteuil et me l'a fait lévité sur le petit balcon ridiculement petit de ma cabane. J'ai pu ensuite le poussé à l'intérieur.

Ma mère s'inquiète de voir que je passe autant de temps toute seule et n'aime pas ça. Elle a invité une de mes cousines, Sarah! Je la déteste! Elle me raconte toujours des trucs qui lui est lui serait arriver et je la croyais, avant! Cependant, maintenant je comprends que plus de la moitié des choses qu'elle me raconte sont fausses. Elle me fait des blagues de mauvais goûts à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez moi. Je suis furieuse contre ma mère, elle ne remarque pas que je ne supporte pas cette fille? Mais non! Elle l'invite à passer 2 semaines au manoir... Je ne pourrai pas aller dans ma cabane car elle va venir fouiner dans mes affaires et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle tombe sur les livres de Harry Potter! On pourrait dire adieu à notre monde si ces informations tombaient dans les mains de cette peste!

Elle arrive pour le dîner. Dommage que son frère ne vienne pas, il est toujours gentil avec moi et ne s'entend pas bien avec sa soeur. Je sors de chez moi pour me diriger vers la forêt. Je dois absolument cacher les choses importantes que Sarah ne dois pas voir. J'espère que mes parents ne vont pas parler de ma cabane. S'ils le font, Sarah va vouloir la voir...

J'écoute un peu la télé, mais l'heure de descendre pour le repas arrive rapidement et je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'y aller. J'y vais en traînant les pieds sous le regard réprobateur de ma mère. Je salue ma cousine sans grand enthousiasme tandis qu'elle affiche un grand sourire en me disant qu'elle était ravie de venir passé du temps avec moi. Pour m'embêter, ouais!

Le dîner se passe relativement bien, si on oublie qu'elle a _accidentellement_ renversé son jus de citrouille sur moi. Mon père a froncé les sourcils tandis que ma mère m'a jeté un sort de nettoyage en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et en m'envoyant un regard d'avertissement pour que je ne réplique pas.

Pendant toute la soirée, j'ai dû rester dans le salon avec mes parents et Sarah pour écouter cette dernière se vanter de ces exploits extraordinaires à Beaubaton. L'école où elle vient de terminer sa troisième année. Pff, je parie qu'elle n'est pas capable de faire la moitié des choses qu'elle a dit!

0o0

Une semaine a passé et ce qui devait se passé arriva à mon grand désespoir. On déjeunait quand ma mère a abordé le dernier sujet que je voulais qu'elle aborde en présence de mon affreuse cousine

-Alyssa, ma chérie...

-Oui, maman?

-Tu ne vas plus dans ta cabane, ces derniers temps. Toi qui aimait tellement y passer du temps. Puis-je savoir la raison de ce soudain désintérêt?

-Il n'y a pas de raison particulière

Sarah semblait intéressée et exprima le désir que je lui montre. Je répondis trop rapidement que je ne voulais pas

-Voyons, ma chérie. Ne sois pas impolie. Montre ta cabane à ta cousine

-Non, je ne veux pas! dis-je, furieuse qu'elle insiste autant quand c'est elle qui disait il y a deux semaines que c'était mon endroit à moi

Ma cousine me chuchota qu'elle allait se débrouiller toute seule pour la trouvée. Le repas se termina ainsi.

Une heure plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas trouver de solution pour empêcher Sarah d'aller dans ma cabane. Je décide d'aller voir mon père. J'ouvre timidement la porte de son bureau et il me dit d'approcher.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie?

C'est vrai que je retiens mes larmes, je suis complètement paniquée, mais j'essaie de le cacher puisque cette réaction est un peu démesurée pour une simple cabane dans un arbre.

-C'est Sarah, elle va trouver ma cabane et fouiller dans mes affaire. Je veux pas! C'est mon coin à moi et elle va ...

J'essuie une larme qui m'a échappé et il s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me dit de me calmer qu'il va trouver une solution pour que je sois la seule qui puisse entrer dans ma cachette.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûre. Je trouve le livre dans lequel j'ai vu le bon sort et on va y aller toute suite après

Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage tandis que j'essuie mes yeux. Il est génial! Je l'accompagne dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir et il trouve rapidement le livre et nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers la cabane. Je suis horrifiée de voir Sarah qui la regarde avec un sourire satisfait. Elle sursaute en nous voyant arriver.

-Ah, vous m'avez fait peur. Elle est très belle ta cabane, Alyssa!

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes ici.

-Voyons, nous n'avons aucun secret l'une pour l'autre!

-Sarah, Aly t'a dit non. Elle est ici chez elle et tu ne respecte pas sa vie privé, intervient mon père d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

Elle réplique que ma mère lui a dit oui, mais mon père lui demande de partir. Elle s'exécute avec un sourire crispé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme sort? demandais-je

-Un sort d'intimité. Seul le gardien du secret peu entré dans l'endroit et tu le seras

-Comme le fidélitas?

Les yeux de mon père s'écarquille. Oups, je ne suis pas supposée savoir l'existence de ce sortilège. Il me demande d'où je connais le fidélitas et je lui réponds que je l'ai lu dans un livre et qu'il m'était revenu à l'esprit quand il a parlé de gardien du secret. Il semble satisfait de cette réponse et m'explique que c'est le même principe, mais que la cabane sera encore visible. Seul les personnes que j'autorisai à entrer le pourront. Pour cela, je devrais dire à la personne: moi, Alyssa Narcissa Subban, j'autorise (dire le nom) à entrer dans ma cachette secrète.

Je le remercie encore une fois. Même un sorcier adulte ne pourra pas entrer sans ma permission! Nous nous mettons en chemin vers le manoir, mais il ne prend pas le chemin directe, il va vers les écuries.

-Tu ne sembles pas aimé ta cousine, commenca-t-il

-Non. Elle me fait toujours des sales tours et elle se fait passé pour un ange devant vous, avouais-je.

-J'avais remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent des sourires forcé et qu'elle n'était pas toujours gentille avec toi. Mais, ta mère m'assure que c'est mon imagination et que vous vous entendez bien, toute les deux...

Je me dépêcha de lui raconter toute les mauvais coups qu'elle m'a fait cette semaine et il me dit qu'il verra ce qu'il peut faire pour moi. Je suis contente qu'il le remarque enfin. J'ai toujours hésité à lui dire, mais Sarah m'assurait qu'il ne me croirait pas.

Je ne fais pas souvent du cheval avec mon père. Il est trop occupé avec son métier de médicomage en plus de devoir géré la fortune Subban. Je suis super contente qu'il propose qu'on en fasse! Mon cheval s'appelle Solstice et il a 4 ans. Celui de mon père s'appelle Eclipse. On a choisi ces nom parce que j'ai eu le mien au solstice d'été et je vous laisse deviner pourquoi l'autre cheval porte ce nom!

Nous avons une vaste propriété et nous devons galoper pendant deux heures pour faire le tours de notre domaine. Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec papa, aujourd'hui et j'espère qu'il va remettre ça comme il vient de me le promettre.

Au dîner, il nous avertit qu'il doit passer à l'hôpital demander quelque chose à son supérieur. Personne ne se pose de question et je retourne m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Peu de temps après. Je décide d'aller voir ma cabane. J'avais le présentiment que je devais y aller. Je passe par l'écurie revoir Solstice et le monte finalement pour aller dans la forêt. Quand j'arrive à destination, je vois Sarah qui essaie par tout les moyens d'entrer dans la petite maison dans l'arbre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Elle se tourne rageusement vers moi et m'ordonne de lui dire comment entrer. Elle n'est pas bien si elle croit que je vais lui dire. Je lui réplique qu'elle ne réussira jamais et que j'allais le dire à mon père si elle ne partait pas toute suite de là.

C'est pas très mature de dire des choses comme ça, mais bon! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire?

Solstice est content de se promener autant. Il est vrai que je l'ai beaucoup négligé ces derniers temps et que c'est seulement les jardiniers qui le sortent. Je me sens coupable et lui promet de venir le voir presque à tout les jours pendant les vacances.

0o0

Le lendemain, mes parents ont une discution un peu animé au petit-déjeuner.

-Mais William! J'ai invité Sarah pour deux semaines! Je ne peux pas lui dire après une semaine qu'elle doit retourner chez elle parce que tu décides que notre fille t'accompagnera au travail!

-Tu sais très bien que je veux passer plus de temps avec Alyssa et qu'elle veut devenir médicomage! Elle est brillante et adore apprendre. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas venir à Ste-Mangouste avec moi? Ça serait une expérience très enrichissante. Elle s'ennuie ici et Sarah l'embête! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle doit voire plus de personnes!

Je m'éclipse un peu mal à l'aise. Ils disputent à cause de moi! Malgré tout, je souhaite que ma mère cède et qu'elle m'autorise à venir au travail avec eux. J'y allais quelques fois quand j'étais plus jeune.

Je ne les vois pas beaucoup puisqu'ils font de longues heures. En faite, je ne les vois que le week end. Aujourd'hui, on est lundi et je devrais passer la semaine avec les elfes de maisons pour nounous et mon affreuse cousine pour compagnie.

Je redescends quelques minutes plus tard et mon père me dit de manger rapidement et d'aller me préparer. Je l'accompagne à son travail où je pourrais le suivre pour quelques interventions pas trop graves. Le reste du temps, je serais avec une infirmière et je pourrais même être son assistante! Évidemment, je ne ferais que donner à boire aux patients, ce genre de trucs...mais je pourrais voir ce qu'elle fait! Je suis ravie et c'est très visible. Ma mère se déride devant mon enthousiasme et quitte la pièce pour aller parler à sa soeur par cheminette.

Je cours m'habiller. Je mets un t-shirt bleu pâle et une jupe blanche arrivant un peu au dessus de mes genoux. Je m'assieds sur la chaise devant ma coiffeuse magique. C'est un petit bureau rempli de tout ce que j'ai besoin pour faire n'importe quel coiffure. Je dois demander au miroir qu'elle coiffure je veux et les objets s'animent pour me la faire. Je lui demande de m'attacher les cheveux qui sont près de mon visage en arrière avec une boucle bleue. Je suis satisfaite du résultat! Je cours rejoindre le médicomage Subban! Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand j'entends quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça! Un jour, ça sera moi qu'on appelera comme ça!

0o0

Une fois sur place, il me présente à plusieurs personnes, mais j'en connais déjà quelques unes. Il doit faire quelques trucs de routine et ses trois premiers patients de la journée acceptent que je sois présente pendant leurs examens. Ensuite, mon père a dû s'occuper d'un urgence et j'accompagne maintenant une infirmière. Elle s'appelle Paige, elle a 26 ans et elle est très gentille avec moi. Elle m'explique ce qu'elle fait et me donne des petites tâches à faire, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très difficile: donner de l'eau aux patients, aller chercher un nouveau bandage ou une potion dans la réserve. Je discute aussi avec les malades et j'espère que je leur change un peu les idées.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, j'ai vu une vieille dame passé avec un petit garçon. Il avait l'air nerveux et triste. Je crois que c'était Néville avec sa grand-mère allant rendre visite à ses parents. Je suis allée dans la même direction qu'eux, un peu plus tard. Néville attendait à la porte d'une chambre. J'ai deviné qu'il ne supportait pas de voir ses parents dans leur état et qu'il était sorti. Il doit avoir 10 ans. Je me suis présentée et l'ai invité dans l'un des petits salons de l'hôpital. Il a hésité, mais il a finalement accepté. J'ai dit à l'infirmière qui entrait dans la chambre de prévenir la dame que son petit fils s'en allait dans le salon tout près

Je ne fais pas allusion à la raison de sa présence ici et lui proposa du chocolat. Je n'avais pas encore mangé mon désert puisque je m'étais dépêchée de manger pour aller voir si c'était vraiment lui. Je dois avouer que je suis très curieuse. Il accepte timidement et me remercie. On discute un peu, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup. J'essaie de lui changer les idées, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Heureusement, j'apprends qu'il a une télé chez lui et il aime les mêmes émissions que moi. Je suis surprise qu'il en ait une chez lui puisqu'il est un sang pur, mais quand on y pense, moi aussi j'en suis une...

Sa grand-mère arrive environ 20 minutes plus tard. Elle a l'air soulagé que son petit-fils se soit calmé. Elle me demande qu'est-ce que je fais ici. Elle est directe. Aucun adulte que fréquente mes parents est aussi impoli. Je reste néanmoins aimable.

-J'accompagne mon père ici depuis une semaine. Il est médicomage.

-Ah oui? Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Alyssa Subban

Elle me dit que mon père est un très bon médicomage et me demande si ma mère en serait une aussi. Après quelques minutes, ils me quittent en me remercient. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...Au moins elle s'est calmée avec son ton dure en apprennant qui était mes parents!

0o0

-Bonjour Madame Carter, dis-je en lui apportant son déjeuner

-Bonjour, mon enfant, dit-elle. Qu'y a-t-il pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui?

-De la soupe au poulet...

Je quitte la chambre de cette gentille dame et retourne dans la salle d'attente. Celle qui devait lui apporter avait une urgence et je lui ai proposé d'aller porter le repas de cette dame. Je ne peux rien faire d'important, mais tout le monde me fait plus confiance. Ça fait 2 semaines maintenant que je viens ici 5 jours par semaine. Le week end, j'étudie et je fais du cheval avec mon papa.

J'apporte un vers d'eau à une petite fille d'environ 6 ans qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre d'avoir soif au désespoir de sa mère qui cherchait des mormilles dans son sac à main pour lui acheter quelques choses à boire. Je m'assieds ensuite un peu dans cette salle en regardant un peu autour de moi. Je fais souvent cela.

Je vois avec étonnement un homme gravement blessé se faire renvoyer chez lui parce qu'il était un loup-garou. J'entends son nom: Rémus Lupin. Il se dirige vers la porte en se tenant le ventre, son chandail est imbibé d'une grande quantité de sang. Je saute de mon siège et me dirige rapidement vers lui et lui attrape la main pour l'arrêter. Il se retourne et me regarde.

-Miss Subban. Éloignez-vous de lui! m'ordonna la réceptionniste

-Mon père va le soigner, dis-je en croisant les bras et en lui lançant un regard furieux. Venez, monsieur.

-Miss Subban, essaya la réceptionniste

-Mon père va le soigner, j'ai dit!

Je me fait l'impression d'un enfant gâté à qui on refuse quelque chose, mais qui insiste. J'attrape une nouvelle fois sa main et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Le professeur Lupin proteste un peu en disant qu'il va rentrer chez lui, mais il n'est pas vraiment en état de protester. Je trouve une chambre simple vide et intercepte une infirmière.

-Vous pouvez dire à mon père de venir dans cette chambre? demandais-je en pointant la chambre en question pendant que monsieur Lupin attend en tenant à peine debout.

-Le Médicomage Subban est actuellement en intervention d'urgence...Je le préviens quand il aura fini?

-Oui, merci

Elle jette un regard inquiet à mon futur professeur, mais un médicomage l'appelle depuis une chambre. Elle se précipite dans la chambre.

J'entre dans la chambre vide et dit à monsieur Lupin de s'asseoir sur le lit et me précipite vers le couloir. J'entre dans la réserve de potion et attrape du désinfectant et un baume cicatrisant. Personne ne dit rien puisque tout le personnel est habitué de me voir venir ici pour aider. Les potions ont toute des étiquettes, il n'y a donc aucun danger. Je prends quelques serviettes, des bandages en plus d'une éponge et je retourne dans la chambre.

Je demande à l'homme d'enlever son chandail pour nettoyer. C'est gênant, mais en voyant la quantité de sang qui s'échappe des morsures qu'ils s'est lui-même fait en l'absence des Maraudeurs, je me presse. Je me dirige en vitesse vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre pour remplir une bassine d'eau et reviens. Je trempe l'éponge dans l'eau et nettoie les blessures en espérant que mon père arrivera bientôt. L'eau devient rapidement rouge. Je désinfecte les morsures, applique le baume cicatrisant et mets des bandages autour. L'homme me regarde faire, mais ses yeux sont mi-clos... il essaie de rester éveillé. Cependant, il est très fatigué et c'est normal. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, est blessé et sa transformation demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Mon père arrive enfin et je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement.

-Tu t'es occupée de lui toute seule? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute! Madame Reeves voulait le mettre dehors sans aucun soin! Seulement parce qu'il est un loup-garou!

Il jeta un sort de dianostique sur le Maraudeur

-Vous avez une fille brillante, murmura le blessé

Mon père sourit

-Oui. Vous avez besoin de repos. On va vous donner une potion de sommeil réparateur dans quelques minutes. On va attendre que le baume fasse un peu effet

Le blessé aquiessa faiblement et nous remercia. Mon papa se retourne vers moi et me dit que ce n'était pas prudent, mais que j'ai fait de l'excellent travail. Je suis contente de moi, mais je ne le laisse pas paraître.

-Pourquoi Madame Reeves est aussi méchante? lui demandais-je

-Elle était dans son droit de refuser. On a le droit de refuser un patient s'il est un loup-garou. C'est dans la loi.

-C'est injuste! m'indignais-je. Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire avec la loi qui dit qu'aucune personne blessée ou malade ne peut être refuser, même les criminels? répliquais-je

-D'où connais-tu tout ça? me demanda-t-il. Et depuis quand les petites filles ont-elle des opinions ...meilleures que la majorité de la population?

Il me regarde avec les yeux ronds.

-J'ai un peu lu le livre sur les lois ayant un lien avec les soins médicaux qui se trouvait dans la salle de repos du personnel, répondis-je. Et les petites filles sont parfaitement capables d'avoir des opinions!

-D'accord, d'accord! céda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Va donc chercher une potion de sommeil réparateur pour ton patient!

0o0

Le lendemain, j'ai demandé si je pouvais apporter le petit-déjeuner à monsieur Lupin et ils ont accepté avec réticence. Ils sont idiots! Un loup-garou n'est pas dangereux quand ce n'est pas la pleine lune! En plus, il est très faible. J'entre dans la chambre et il me sourit, puis me remercie quand je lui donne son plateau

-Chocolat chaud? demanda-t-il surpris

-Le café, c'est dégoutant! lui répliquais-je

-Je suis d'accord avec toi! Merci beaucoup pour hier.

-Pas de quoi!

-Tu veux devenir médicomage, selon ton père...

-Ouais, dis-je enthousiame.

-Tu te débrouilles déjà très bien...

Nous continuons de discuter. Il est très gentil, je suis très contente de rencontrer enfin l'un des Maraudeurs! Il connait beaucoup de choses et je l'écoute attentivement. J'ai hâte de l'avoir comme professeur, ça sera génial d'avoir un bon professeur. Quand je sais quels seront les profs minables que j'aurai pour ma troisième et ma quatrième année! Au moins, j'aurai un enseignant compétent pour mes BUSEs!

**Ce chapitre est le plus long jusqu'à présent! J'espère que l'été d'Aly vous a plu. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais j'ai essayé d'intégrer des personnages de Harry Potter. Je commence à avoir hâte que l'action arrive, mais il faut bien que je commence l'histoire avant!**

**~Les reviews sont magique! Les chapitres arrivent plus rapidement quand il y en a beaucoup =P~**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre:** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé:** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler:** Tome 7

**Pairing:** OC/SB

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Temps de parution:** Un chapitre par semaine, si possible.

**Nombre de chapitre:** Vraiment, j'en ai aucune idée!

**Note de l'auteure:** Encore une fois, j'aimerais passer les premières années plus vite parce que je trouve que les chapitres ne sont pas très intéressants pour l'instant, c'est la suite que j'avais imaginé avant de commencer à écrire cette fic (à partir du tome trois, donc sa 5e année, ce qui est loin!) Tk, je vais essayer de passer les prochaines années assez vite sans que ça semble bizarre...

* * *

**Chapitre 5: **

Les vacances ont passé à une vitesse folle! Je me suis retrouvée avec Damon dans le Poudlard Express sans avoir vu mon été passé! Il faut dire que j'ai été très occupée pendant ces vacances et je ne me suis pas ennuyer. Me voilà maintenant dans la grande salle à écouter le discourt de Dumbledore. Il présente le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Edward Corfias est en réalité un auror, mais il a reçu un maléfice et ne doit reprendre son travail que dans un an puisqu'il pourait soudainement devenir étourdit sur le terrain... Le travail de professeur ne le met pas en danger, alors son patron a accepté qu'il soit professeur pour cette année. Il reprendra son poste l'année prochaine, en parfaite santé...

Damon était redevenu un peu timide avec moi dans le train, mais il me parle maintenant normalement. Il me raconte les voyages qu'il a fait cette été et moi les heures passés avec mon père ou Paige à Ste-Mangouste. Ethan était assis en face de nous et se ventait de ses explois au Quiditch de cette été et affirmait qu'il allait être pris dans l'équipe. Je roule des yeux, il n'est pas capable de tenir correctement une baguette magique, comment pourrait-il voler sur un balais!

Après le repas, je suis contente de retrouver ma chambre. J'avais laisser quelques une de mes affaires ici l'année dernière et je suis contente de les retrouver. Poudlard m'avait manqué même si mes vacances ont été surper. Mon père m'a fait promettre de revenir pour Noël et il m'a promi en retour qu'il prendrait plus de vacance que les autres années.

0o0

Les cours sont terriblement ennuyeux. J'ai déjà vu le programme de cette année! Je suis quand même pendant les explications des professeurs pour perfectionner ma métrise des sorts que j'ai déjà appris, mais je m'ennuie. Moi qui avait tellement hâte de revenir à Poudlard, j'avais déjà envie de revenir chez moi après seulement un mois de cours alors que j'aimais tellement ma première année!

Pour m'occuper, j'ai commencé «la carte du Maraudeur 2e du nom», mais j'ai aucune idée des sorts que les Maraudeurs ont utilisé pour leur permettre de voir où se trouve les occupants du château! À ma connaissance, aucun sort n'a ce résultat...Je pourrais peut-être demander à Sirius quand il sera dans le coin, en 5e année? Sûrement pas, je ne suis pas supposée connaître l'existance de la carte...Rahh, c'est frustrant de savoir des choses qu'on ne peut pas dire! Pour l'instant, je me contente de refaire le plan du château en inscrivant diverses précisions comme «bureau du directeur» ou «l'entré de la chambre des secrets». Enfin, j'espère que je trouverai le sort qu'ils ont utilisé! Ça me faciliterait les choses pour me promener dans l'école la nuit! Ce projet avance lentement, mais c'est normal quand on sait quelle taille fait le château!

Mon apprentissage de l'animagie n'avance toujours pas. Je ne fais aucun progrès! Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai...Les livres disent que c'est normal, que ça peu prendre des années avant de ressentir le moindre progrès, voir ne jamais arriver. Ce n'est pas encourageant pour moi, je préfère voir quand j'avance, c'est ce qui me fait continuer. La seule chose qui m'empêche d'abandonner est l'histoire des Maraudeurs.

Je m'ennuie beaucoup de Charlie. Je lui écris parfois, mais ce n'est pas parreil comme avant. Je préférais l'année dernière. Je ne me vois pas devenir amie avec l'un de ses frères, ça serait bizarre. Les jumeaux ne seront jamais amis avec une Serpentard et Percy Weasley est beaucoup trop sérieux pour vouloir sympatiser avec une gamine et en plus, il a l'air terriblement ennuyeux!

Au moins, il me reste Damon! Mais je ne suis pas très proche de lui et je ne crois pas qu'on le deviendra. Son cousin, Trevor Elmer, est en première année à Serdaigle et il passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi...Je ne suis pas vraiment vexée, je suis toujours avec lui en cours et ça me suffit. En faite, il n'est pas très bavare et quand je passe du temps avec lui après les cours, il y a toujours des gros silences et nous finissons par ouvrir nos livres et à étudier...Je préfère être dans ma chambre, la seule différance est que je suis toute seule et que je ne serai pas déranger. Je dois quand même avouer que je me sens seule. J'ai passé tout l'été entourée de plein de gens et maintenant, je parle presqu'à personne. Je n'aime pas les deux autres Serpentards de mon année et les élèves des autres maisons ne m'approche pas puisque je suis une Serpentard...Du coup, je n'ai personne avec qui discuter...

Le seul point positif est que le professeur de DCFM m'aime bien. Il a remarqué que je connaissais déjà les sorts qu'il enseignait (évidemment, il est auror et est donc observateur) et il m'a proposé il y a quelques semaines d'avoir des petits cours de duel avec lui. Il dit que je suis très douée pour mon âge et que si je continuais comme ça, je ferais une excellente aurore. C'est très gentil de sa part! J'apprends doucement comment me déplacer dans un duel, quel est le bon moment pour contrattaquer, quand utiliser un bouclier ou quand il faut plutôt éviter le sort... Je dois dire que j'en espérais pas temps de ces petits cours le soir! C'est le point le plus positif, cette année! C'est dommage qu'il ne soit là qu'une seule année, mais il m'aura appris beaucoup!

Pour ce qui est des sorts que j'ai appris avec Mr Corfias, il y en a une liste! Il a hésité devant les sorts que je lui demandais de m'apprendre, mais il a cédé. J'ai une parfaite métrise de l'experiamus, le premier sort que je voulais perfectionner. Ensuite, j'ai appris des sorts beaucoup plus élevés que le niveau d'une deuxième année: protégo et stupéfix. Il a été impressionné de voir que je les métrisais après quelques cours. Je suis déçu de ne pas être capable de faire des informulés, quand je lui ai fait par de ça, il a rigolé en disant que la moitié des sorciers adultes travaillant au ministère n'en sont pas capable! Je ne sais pas si c'est encourageant ou décourageant d'entendre ça...

Bref, une année ennuyeuse à un point près. Heureusement qu'il ne reste que quelques semaines à l'année scolaire!

Heureusement que cette année je suis retournée chez moi pour les vacances de Noël! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec mon père et je crois que ma ère est déçue de ne pas être aussi proche de moi, mais on a pas vraiment de point en commun...On est aussi allé à la réception des Malfoy, je n'ai pas trop aimé -pour changer!- mais je me suis éclipsée avec Draco dans sa chambre pour jouer avec ses nouveaux jeux. Bien sûr, parrain est venue nous chercher en disant à Draco que ce n'était pas convenable de partir parce que blablabla. Il ne m'as rien dit à moi et il s'est contenté de me sourire.

0o0

Finalement, l'année se termina et je peux enfin rentré chez moi. C'est dommage que le professeur Corfias ne sera pas là l'année prochaine, je me suis beaucoup améliorée avec lui. L'an prochain, Harry Potter et ses amis seront en première année. J'ai hâte de les appercevoir de loin en me rendant en cours ou en mangeant mon repas. C'est bizarre de penser que je vais rencontrer ces personnes alors que je les connais déjà à travers le livre...L'année prochaine risque d'être beaucoup moins ennuyante!

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ****que je déteste****. J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas écrire les prochaines années de Aly. Je vais sauter directement au tome 3 pour que ma fic arrête d'être aussi ennuyeuse. Ce chapitre est très cours, mais j'essaye de poster le prochain plus tôt...**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre:** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé:** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler:** Tome 7

**Pairing:** OC/SB

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Temps de parution:** Un chapitre par semaine, si possible.

**Nombre de chapitre:** Vraiment, j'en ai aucune idée!

**Note de l'auteure:** Salut! J'avais prévu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'avais une autre fic dans la tête..et j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à travailler toujours sur la même fic, c'est probablement pour ça que je poste jamais mes fics...

Dans ce chapitre, Sirius Black apparait enfin ( j'adore ce personnage, pas vous?)

_*****Important! Alyssa est en 5e année dans ce chapitre, merci à **__**Nanajimi de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de le préciser!*****_

**Chapitre 6:**

J'ai peur de faire une bétise! J'y pense depuis deux ans, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser comme ça toute l'année, il doit mourrir de faim! Ça serait horrible de ma part de ne rien faire en sachant qu'il est dehort! Au moins, il me reste un peu de temps, il doit maintenant être en chemin depuis quelques jours, mais il n'arrivera pas à Poudlard avant au moins deux semaines.

Peut-être que mon intervention changera le futur? Il faut que Queudver soit libre pour faire revenir Voldemort, mais aussi pour que Harry et Ron lui arrachent sa baguette quand ils seront enfermés dans les cachots des Malfoy. Sans ce rat en liberté, ça serait catastrophique! Néanmoins, je crois que je vais prendre le risque, mais je ne vais pas capturer le traite, j'espère que tout se passera comme dans le roman!

Cette année, je vais pouvoir me promener librement grace à mon statue de préfète! Ça va me facilité la tâche, bien que je ne me suis encore jamais fait attraper dans les couloirs malgré mes nombreuses balades nocturnes. Sans compter que j'ai finalement réussi à me transformer en animagus cette été! Au même âge que les Maraudeurs, quoique j'ai commencé plus jeune et donc ils sont plus rapide que moi...Bref, j'étais folle de joie, mais je n'avais personne à qui partager cette réussite! Une vrait torture!

Pour ce qui est de l'école, le nouveau professeur de DCFM est Rémus Lupin. Évidemment, je le savais et je suis très contente de l'avoir comme enseignant cette année! Je me dirrige d'ailleurs vers son cours.

-Bonjour, Miss Subban! me salua-t-il

Je suis la première à arriver, je dois avouer que j'ai fait expres...Nous discutons un peu, puis je dois m'asseoir à ma place quand les autres élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe.

Notre nouveau professeur se présente et nous explique le déroulement de l'année ainsi que l'importance des BUSEs. Ce dernier point est un peu ennuyeux, je sais que les BUSEs sont importants! Mais tout les professeurs sans exception vont nous en parler toute l'année, ça va être énervant!

Monsieur Lupin me demande de rester après le cours, je me doute qu'il veut que je ne dise rien à propos de sa condition de loup-garou. J'attends que tout les élèves quittent la classe et je le rejoinds en avant de la classe.

-Mon vieille ami Edward Corfias m'a parlé de vous quand il a su que je serais le nouveau professeur de défence de cette année, commenca-t-il

Mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Il est ami avec Monsieur Corfias? Il ne veut pas parler de sa condition de loup-garou pour que je garde le secret?

-Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris d'entendre votre nom! Il m'a dit que vous étiez une deuxième année exceptionellement douée et qu'il vous donnait les cours, un soir par semaine. Il m'a suggéré de les reprendre, si vous ne voyez aucun inconvéniant...

-Ça serait super! Merci! m'exclamais-je

-Il a aussi dit que vous étiez beaucoup plus avancée dans vos études que vous le devriez...Où en êtes-vous?

-Hum...J'en suis au milieu du programme de 7e année, avouais-je. Et j'ai appris quelques sorts qui ne sont pas enseignés à Poudlard...

-D'accord, je testerai vos capacités à notre premier cours et nous verons ce que je vous enseignerai!

-Génial, merci Professeur

-Ça me faut plaisir. Chaque mardi soir à 19h00? proposa-t-il

-C'est parfait! assurais-je

-Alors à mardi, Miss Subban. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades

Wouah! Je vais avoir des cours privés avec Rémus Lupin! Un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix en plus d'être un Maraudeur! Je n'y crois pas, quelle chance! Je me rends dans la grande salle et je cache un peu ma bonne humeur, je suis une Serpentard et les Serpentards n'ont pas de sourires idiots collés dans le visage! Du moins, en public! Je mange rapidement et retourne dans ma chambre pour me reposer un peu avant le prochain cours.

0o0

Damon est allé passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quiditch et il a été pris au poste de gardien de but! Un gardien aussi jeune, c'est une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard!

Maintenant, je vais vraiment être obliger d'aller regarder tout les matchs de Serpentard avec Draco et Damon dans l'équipe. Bon, c'est sûr que c'est plus amusant quand tu connais des membre de l'équipe quand tu vas encourager ta maison...Donc, c'est pas si mal.

Je suis déjà allée regarder quelques matchs de Draco l'année dernière, mais il se fait toujours battre par Harry Potter. Ça rend mon parrain furieux! Moi, je trouve qu'il devrait plutôt être fier de son fils! Draco est un très bon attrapeur, il gagne toujours contre les Serdaigles et les Poufsouff, mais l'attrapeur des Griffondor à un don, c'est tout! C'est pas qu'il est mauvais! Son adversaire est juste meilleur... Je crois que Lucius le prend personnel car c'est le Survivant...Je trouve ça complètement ridicule! Et ce n'est pas très gentil pour Draco!

0o0

-Hum... si ça continue, je devrais vous apprendre des sorts de niveau auror!

Un grand sourire apparu sur mon visage et mon professeur essaya de cacher son hilatité

-C'est exactement ce que vous voulez, pas vrai? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-Exactement!

Le loup-garou cèda et m'appris deux autres boucliers que le _protégo_ habituel. Il m'expliqua à quel moment dans un duel il fallait en utilisé un en particulier et me testa en duel. Je suis assez fière de moi, j'ai vite compris quel bouquier utilisé. Le _protégo_ demande moins d'énergie que le bouclier_ absorbo_, mais ce dernier absorbe les sorts à la place de les renvoyer et est plus puissant. Il sert aussi à éviter les accidents quand il y d'autres gens autour. Le _contégo _est lui aussi plus puissant que le bouclier standart, mais permet de renvoyer les sorts directement sur son adversaire. Ensuite, j'ai aussi appris qu'il vallait parfois mieux éviter les sorts que créer un bouclier pour éviter de dépenser trop de magie. Il dit que dans un duel, il faut tout évaluer avec beaucoup de vitesse pour avoir le dessus sur son adversaire.

Le professeur Lupin est content de moi, c'est seulement mon deuxième cours et j'ai appris 4 sorts! Il faut dire que les boucliers ne sont pas difficiles à apprendre, mais c'est plutôt de savoir quand les utilisés qui est plus difficile...

Les cours durent plus longtemps que prévu. Au départ, ils devaient durer 2 heures, mais on ne voit pas le temps passés! Il est maintenant 23h00 et je dois retourner dans les cachots.

Évidemment, comme tout les soirs, je vais dehors pour vérifier si Sirius Black est arrivé. Je fais le tour du parc et je vois un chien courire vers la forêt interdite. Je ne crois pas être en mesure de le rejoindre et je me vois mal créer son nom! Ça serait assez idiot! Je décide de revenir le lendemain, un peu nerveuse

0o0

Ça fait maintenant quatre longues heures que j'attends dehors que Monsieur Sirius Black deigne de se montrer le museau! Toute suite après le dîner, je suis allée m'asseoir sous un saul près du lac pour l'attendre. Je suis bien dissimulé et j'espère qu'il passera dans le coin pour qu'il soit assez près pour que je puisse lui parler.

L'attente porte fruit puisque je le vois dépasser ma cachette. Mince! Il va vite

-Tu as faim? demandais-je au chien

Il s'arrêta net et se tourna d'un bon, méfiant

-J'ai à manger, continuais-je

La meilleure façon de l'amener à moi est sûrement la nourriture! Il ne bouge pas et je sors un sandwich au poulet de mon sac. J'ouvre le plat et l'animagus renifla l'air et braqua ses yeux sur ce que je tenais dans mes mains. Il s'approcha lentement et sentit la nourriture. Il décida finalement de manger et croqua dans le sandwich avec une douceur inhabituelle pour un chien affamé, il voulait sans doute pas me faire peur ou mal.

-Tu as encore faim?

Le chien aboya, enjoué. Il devait mourrir de faim et il a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour venir jusqu'ici. Je me demande comment il a faiot pour parcourire une telle distance en étant aussi faible.

-Je crois que ça irait mieux si tu redevenais humain, risquais-je

Le chien sursauta et fit demi-tour pour et parti à toute vitesse

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal! Monsieur..

Je cours derrière lui, mais un chien c'est rapide, surtout quand le chien en question est un animagus mort de trouille à l'idée de se faire capturer et livrer au détraqueur pour la deuxième fois de sa vie

-Patmol! essayais-je

0o0o0o0

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**C'est assez cours, mais je ne savais pas où couper le chapitre... =S**

**À bientôt! Et merci pour toute les reviews que vous m'avez laissé! =D**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre:** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé:** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler:** Tome 7

**Pairing:** OC/SB

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Temps de parution:** Un chapitre par semaine, si possible.

**Nombre de chapitre:** Vraiment, j'en ai aucune idée!

**Note de l'auteure:** J'ai manqué d'électricité pendant ce chapitre! Rahhh! Pour une fois que je prennais un peu d'avance! Bon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde et je n'ai pas perdu le chapitre au complet...J'avais encore le début que j'avais enregistré avant d'aller manger ^^

Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'aurais dû le poster hier, mais je n'étais pas chez moi...Désolé!

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

_Je cours derrière lui, mais un chien c'est rapide, surtout quand le chien en question est un animagus mort de trouille à l'idée de se faire capturer et livrer au détraqueur pour la deuxième fois de sa vie_

_-Patmol! essayais-je_

En entendant son surnom, il stoppa sa course et se retourna d'un bon. J'avance d'un pas et il se met à grogner. Ce n'est pas gagné, mais au moins il a cessé de courrir! Il semble hésité, puis il a un mouvement de recul.

-Je ne vous veux pas de mal, répétais-je

Il grogne, probablement pour me montrer qu'il n'est pas convaincu. Je sors ma baguette et il sursaute et commence à se retourner quand je la lance à ses pieds...hum, pattes. Il me regarde, méfiant et se penche pour sentir ma baguette et l'attrapa dans sa gueule. Je suis vraiment idiote! S'il s'enfuit, je n'aurai plus de baguette! Sans oublier qu'il pourrait facilement capturer et livrer Queudver! Et ça ne doit pas se passer ainsi...

-On peut parler? Dans un endroit où on ne risque pas d'être surpris? demandais-je, hésitante

Il me tourna le dos avec méfiance marcha rapidement, sans toute fois courrir, vers un saul pleureur près du lac. Je le suivis soulagée. Il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir avec ma baguette. Il aurait très bien pu le faire..et pourait toujours le faire. Il a toujours ma baguette!

Une fois à l'abri de l'arbre, il lâcha ma baguette sur sa patte et se transforma. L'homme prit la baguette et la pointa sur moi, méfiant. Il faisait vraiment pitié à voir. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il était maigre, sale et blessé. Son regard était un peu fou. Je devrais peut-être avoir peur, mais non...Rien!

-Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention, m'excusais-je

Son regard méfiant changea pour un regard incrédule. Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre de s'excuser pour ça. C'est moi qui devrait avoir peur! Je suis désarmée tandis que lui a ma baguette et est le criminel le plus recherché d'Angleterre.

-Comment connais-tu mon surnom? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque pour ne pas avoir parler durant autant de temps.

Il est vraiment bizarre! C'est à mon tours de le regarder bizarrement. Il aurait pu me demander comment je savais qu'il était un animagus de chien ou comment je savais qu'il était à Poudlard...mais il me demande d'où je sais son surnom! Je refléchis rapidement et je trouve à mon soulagement une réponse plausible.

-Je l'ai vu dans une pièce secrète, près de la tours des Griffondors. Votre nom était écrit et dessus, il y avait votre surnom...

C'est vrai, cet endroit existe bel et bien. Je l'ai trouvé l'an dernier et c'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé pour connaître son surnom sans lui dire la vérité. Les quatre Maraudeurs avaient fait des graffitis sur toute la surface des murs de cette salle.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi?

-Parce que je sais que vous êtes innoncent. Ne me demandez pas comment.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que je l'ai lu dans un livre quand j'avais 9 ans...Il rit nerveusement et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux sales.

-Tu ne me livreras pas aux détraqueurs? demanda-t-il, hésitant

-Si j'en aurais l'intention, je ne vous le dirais pas...lui dis-je sur le ton de la confidence

Sirius laissa échapper un autre petit rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien. Je sais qu'encore une fois, ce rire est nerveux, mais je ne peux retenir un petit sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage. Son rire...c'était écrit dans les livres.

-Une Serpentard marrante, une première!

Je lui tire la langue, mais je n'étais pas vraiment vexée. Alors...comment convraincre un lion de nous suivre? Mettre en doute son courage!

-Alors, monsieur le Griffondor! Seriez-vous assez courageux pour suivre une Serpentard jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets?

-Courageux...ou stupide

-Sans vouloir vous vexez, vous ne sentez pas très bon!

Il plissa le nez. J'aurais cru qu'il serait plus...agressif, sur ses gardes et des trucs comme ça, mais il est plutôt détendu... Pour quelqu'un dans sa situation, bien sûr!

-Pouvez-vous me rendre ma baguette, s'il vous plait?

-Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer? Je me sens encore plus vieux!

Je roule des yeux. Il était vraiment en train de penser à un truc pareil? Son âge était le dernier sujet que j'aurais cru qu'il aborderait! Et il a quel âge, au faite? Je fis rapidement le calcul. Harry était né quand ses parents avaient 20 ans et Sirius était de leur année. Il avait donc...33 ans puisque son filleul avait 13 ans.

-D'accord, si tu y tiens! Peux-tu me rendre ma baguette, s'il te plait?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je vais la garder encore un peu! T'aurais pas une potion pour ma gorge? J'ai une voix horrible!

Je soupire. Il doit avoir mal partout et il s'inquiète pour sa voix? Il a vraiment aucun sens des priorités.

-Oui oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Maintenant, changez...changes-toi en chien et suis-moi dans le château!

Un instant plus tard, un chien avait pris la place de l'homme. Il me suivit avec ma baguette dans la gueule. J'étais assez près de lui pour la lui reprendre, mais je n'avais plus peur qu'il se sauve avec, sans oublier que je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur de moi. Je voulais juste l'aider.

Nous arrivons sans problème dans la salle de bain des préfets. Le chien lâche ma baguette et se retransforma en homme. Il me regarda attentivement pendant que je sortais un sac à dos d'une des armoirs. Je l'avais rangé là quand j'ai commencé à chercher Sirius.

Je reviens près de l'homme et je commence à vider lentement le contenu du sac, une chose à la fois. Je ne voulais pas brisé les contenant de verre rempli de potion. Je commence par sortir des vêtements pour homme et hausse un sourcil intérogateur.

-Tu savais que je serais à Poudlard?

-Oui

Il ne me posa pas d'autre question, bien que je sais qu'il voudrait en poser beaucoup. Je sors aussi du savon, du shampoing, des potions et des livres de sort de soin. Tout ce qu'il faut pour le remettre sur pied!

Je lui jette quelque coup d'oeil pour voir ce qu'il fait. Visiblement, il était déjà venu ici. Il était allé chercher des serviettes dans l'armoire à cette effet et était revenu près de moi.

-Je vais vous soignez, après...

Il tiqua sur le «vous», mais ne dit rien et aquiessa. Je m'appuis au mur et regarde droit devant en évitant de regarder l'homme qui se déshabillait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce dans la salle de bain et je ne pouvais pas vraiment attendre dehors au cas où un professeur passerait dans le couloir.

Sirius n'avait pas pris de bain depuis une éternité. Il passa une heure à se laver et à se relaver pour être sur d'être propre. Je l'entendais parfois gémir de douleur quand ses blessures lui brulait à cause du savon, mais il ne se plaignit pas vraiment. Il finit par sortir, se sècha et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se brossa ensuite frénétiquement les dents pendant environ 5 minutes.

Quand il eut fini, il attira mon attention en disant qu'il avait terminé. Il était visiblement très gêné par le fait que je voyais son corps. Il était squelettique, très pâle et couvert de blessures.

-Au faite, comment t'appelles-tu? demanda-t-il, embarrassé quand je m'approchais de lui avec des potions

-Alyssa Subban. Aly, si tu préfères...

Il se dirige vers le mirroir et soupira. Il devait être très beau, avant Azkaban. D'après le livre, il avait du succès avec des filles, mais n'y fesait pas attention. Bref, je dois le soigner et non me perdre dans mes pensés!

Je lui demande de boire quelques potions. Je les ai faite moi-même, mais je suis certaine qu'elles sont parfaite puisque depuis l'année dernière, j'aide le professeur Snape à faire celles de l'infirmerie. J'ai des cours particuliés avec lui et il m'apprend à faire des potions de soin! Ça m'est bien utile, aujourd'hui. Pauvre professeur Snape! S'il savait à quoi servait ce qu'il m'a appris...

Quand j'eus fini avec les potions, je pris le livre de sort et l'ouvrit. J'avais déjà noté les pages dont j'aurais besoin pour ne pas perdre de temps

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire soigner par une fille de 15 ans? lui demandais-je d'un ton léger

-Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, jusqu'ici! répliqua-t-il

Je souris. Il me fesait confiance! Évidemment, il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il voulait être soigné, mais ça me fesait quand même plaisir.

Je soigne d'abord les blessures les plus graves après les avoir désinfectées à l'aide d'une potion. Je m'occupe ensuite des blessures moins importantes pour ensuite terminer avec les nombreux hématomes plus ou moins récents. Il s'était coupé sur des roches et cogné sur différentes choses dans la forêt quand il courrait pour atteindre Poudlard.

Je lui demande ensuite d'ouvrir la bouche. Il me regarde, perplexe. S'il veut garder ses dents pourris, c'est son choix! Il s'éxécute finalement. Je lui lance deux fois le sort pour que ses dents redeviennent blanche et droite.

Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à arranger ses cheveux! Je les démêle d'un sort, puis je vais chercher les ciseaux. Il me regarde avec crainte. Nah! Il a laissé une adolescente le soigner sans avoir fait le moindre mouvement de recule et là, il est sur le point de partir en courant pour une simple coupe de cheveux!

-Voyons, Sirius! Tu fais honte à ta maison!

-Pff! T'as déjà fait ça, auparavant? demanda-t-il

-Des tas de fois! affirmais-je

Il ne semblait pas m'avoir cru une seconde. Je soupire et lui avoue que j'avais coupé des tas de fois...les cheveux de mes poupées quand j'étais plus jeune. Il éclate de rire et me laisse approcher avec réticence.

Je lui coupe les cheveux et c'est plutôt réussi! Il touche à peine ses épaules. Je ne les ai pas coupé court puisque les cheveux longs lui vont assez bien. En plus, ça le rassurait de savoir que si je ratais, je pourrais recommencer!

-Je suis aussi mignonne que tes poupées? railla-t-il

Je pouffe, il est vraiment...gamin. Si je connaissais pas son histoire, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il sortait à peine d'Azkaban!

Une fois qu'il fut complètement habillé avec les vêtements -un peu trop grand- que je lui avais acheté, je décide de le ramener dans ma chambre. J'avais un truc à lui montrer. Il se changea en chien en ricanant puisque j'allais amener un Griffondor chez les Serpents. Je soupire. Je n'avais rien contre les Griffondors et je trouvais cette rivalité idiote. J'avais été l'amie d'un Griffondor et je gardais toujours conctact avec lui par hiboux!

Il me suivit en trottinant joyeusement. Il fut surpris quand il vit que j'avais une chambre à moi toute seule

-Je ne t'aurais pas ramener ici s'il y avait d'autres personnes! répliquais-je

-Ouais, grimassa-t-il. Je n'y avais pas pensé

Je ne fis aucun commentaire et sourit. Ce n'était pas le temps de l'insulté!

-Et pourquoi as-tu une chambre à toi toute seule? s'indigna-t-il. Est-ce que tout les Serpents ont...

-Non, le coupais-je. Je suis la seule fille de mon année...

-Ohhh.

Il resta silencieux une minute.

-Pourais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? me demanda-t-il

Je me mordille les lèvres. Il va me demander d'attraper Peter Pettigrew, je le sais et je ne peux pas le faire. Ça changerait beaucoup trop le futur, ce rat est encore important. Mes yeux se remplissent de larme. Il va me détester!

-Je...je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu as dit que tu savais que je n'étais pas coupable...

-Oui

-Pour me faire innocenter, il faut attraper le vrai coupable.

-Non, désolé Sirius. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Mais il est dans le château! s'indigna le Maraudeur

Je ne répondis rien et me retiens pour ne pas fondre en larme. Ça serait bizarre de fondre en larme seulement pour ça. Sauf que je sais que je pourais facilement attraper Queudver et l'amener aux détraqueurs, mais je ne veux pas changer le futur. Sirius devra attendre encore longtemps pour être innoncenté.

-Pourquoi, Alyssa? me demanda-t-il en essayant visiblement de retenir sa colère

Il ne me ferait jamais mal, hein? Je n'en suis plus très certaine en croisant son regard meurtrier.

-Putain Alyssa! Tu pourrais le faire! Il est dans le château! Il sera facile à attraper!

-Oui, mais...Je peux pas, murmurais-je

Il est très en colère et je ne suis pas sure d'être capable de retenir mes larmes encore longtemps. Il m'attrape durement par les bras et je fondis en larme. Il se calma instantanément.

-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Ce rat a causé la mort de mes meilleurs amis et mon enfermement à Azkaban! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le livrer? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible, malgré son empressement.

-Je sais des choses, murmurais-je. Et j'ai été idiote d'intervenir pour toi. Je ne dois pas changer le futur.

Il me regarde bizarrement en se demandant si j'étais folle. Il a tout à fait raison de me regarder ainsi. Je viens de dire quelque chose de vraiment bizarre que je n'aurais jamais dû dire. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il murmura que je savais pour lui.

-Tu es une sorte de ...voyante? demanda-t-il, sans trop y croire

Je secoue la tête et essuya mes larmes. Je lui dis en riant nerveusement que je n'avais aucun pouvoir, mais que j'avais une autre...source d'information pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

-Mais...J'ai seulement...une _version_, essayais-je d'expliquer. Et dans cette version, je ne t'aide pas...alors j'ai peur d'avoir changer le futur et je ne veux pas encore plus aggraver les choses. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul et attendre...

-D'accord...dit-il lentement en me regardant encore bizarrement. C'est un peu bizarre... Tu peux me dire quelques choses sur moi? finit-il par demander avec un petit sourire incertain.

Il me défiait de dire un truc que je ne devrais pas savoir...

-Ça fonctionne pas comme ça, Sirius. Dis-je amusé. Mais je dois bien savoir un truc...Oui! Quand tu étais en 2e année, tes amis et toi aviez découvert que Rémus Lupin était un loup-garou et vous avez tenté de devenir des animagus pour l'accompagner à la pleine lune! Vous avez réussi en 5e année.

Je pouffe. Sirius à la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux ronds. Il garda le silence pendant 5 minutes, le temps de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Je vois...et tu sais autres choses? demanda-t-il, curieux

-Severus Snape doit une dette de vie à James Potter à cause d'une stupide blague que tu as fait. C'était pas malin de ta part!

-Mince! Comment tu sais tout ça!

-Je te l'ai dit, je...sais des choses

C'est très difficile à expliquer! Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire et je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai 7 livres sur la vie de son filleul! Pff! "Je sais des choses", j'aurais pu trouver mieux!

-Nah, mais sérieusement! Tu pensais à quoi en fesant cette blague?

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi, dit-il. Rémus m'a fait la tête pendant deux mois et j'ai eu des retenus tout les samedi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. D'accord, c'était pas malin. Je ne voulais pas tuer Snape, je voulais juste lui faire peur, se défendit-il. J'ai déjà payé pour cette bétise!

Il se sentait visiblement encore coupable pour avoir presque tué le professeur Snape il y a tant d'année, même s'il le détestait. De mon côté, je ne souhaiterais jamais la mort de Ethan. Il est énervant, mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurent!

-Les questions sont finis, annoncais-je. Tu ne veux pas voir ce que je voulais te montrer?

Ses yeux pétillaient et il semblait impatient. Je sortie l'album photo que je remplissais depuis deux ans et lui donna.

-Si quelqu'un tombait la dessus, je passerais pour une groupie, grimassais-je

Curieux, il ouvrit l'album pour tomber sur des photos de son filleul. Il caressa la première image en la regardant longuement puis me serra dans ses bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, même si je savais que ça lui ferait très plaisir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Merci, souffla-t-il. T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme cadeau, dit-il en reprenant l'album

Il y avait des photos des deux premières années de Harry. Il y avait aussi des photos de Ron et d'Hermione. Leur nom était noté en dessus avec une petite précision. Il y avait plein de petite chose. Une photo de sa répartition -j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la prendre avec mon appareil numérique rendu invisible! Heureusement que le Choixpeau a pris sont temps! Une autre pendant son premier cours de vol. Il y avait aussi des confrontations avec Drago, des photos de lui quand il se baladait dans le parc, quand il discutait avec d'autres élèves, quand il fesait ses devoirs avec Hermione...Sans compter des photos assez spectaculaire.

Il y avait une photo de sa confrontation avec Quirell. Et oui, je n'avais pas pu résisté et j'étais descendu après le trio dans la trappe. J'avais eu du mal à éviter Hermione quand elle alla porter secours à Ron, mais j'avais rejoint Harry sans problème. Une fois la confrontation terminé, je l'avais fait lévité jusqu'à l'entrer de la trappe où Dumbledore arrivait justement. J'avais eu un peu de mal à expliquer comment j'avais pu les suivre, mais il ne posa pas trop de question.

Sirius me demanda des explications sur cette photo là et je lui fis un petit résumé. Il était très fier de son filleul, mais était un peu en colère contre Dumbledore pour avoir engagé un Mangemort qui partageait son corps avec Voldemort.

Les photos de Quiditch plues beaucoup à l'animagus. J'en avais pris quelques unes et il a été très heureux d'apprendre que son filleul n'avait encore jamais perdu de match, bras cassé ou non!

Puis, il fut estomaqué de voir son filleul transpercé un Basilic avec une épée. Encore une fois, j'ai dû lui parler de toute l'histoire, cet événement pris plus de temps à racconter que le précédent et il commencait à être très tard -ou très tôt, ça dépendait du point de vue!

Sirius referma son précieux album un peu boudeur. Il voulait observer les photos plus longuement. Il me serra encore une fois dans ses bras en me remerciant. J'étais contente que son cadeau lui plaise. Je m'étais donnée beaucoup de mal pour le faire sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à Colin Crivey!

Et là, un énorme problème me vient à l'esprit. Où allait dormir Sirius? Il dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, qu'il pouvait dormir dehors sous forme de chien ou encore par terre. Je soupire. Cinq personnes pourraient dormir confortablement dans mon énorme lit -vive Serpentard qui refusait que ses élèves dorment dans de minuscule lit.

On se couche chacun de notre côté sur le lit et j'éteins la lumière. J'entends l'animagus étouffer un rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle?

-Que dirait ta maman si elle savait que tu dors avec un homme de 33 ans? me demande-t-il en pouffant. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas très prudent! C'est même très bizarre, me dit-il sur le ton de la confidance.

-Elle paniquerait et m'enfermerait quelque part!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle savait que l'homme en question était le dangereux Sirius Black, le criminel le plus rechercher d'Angleterre?

-Hum, je crois que lui dire serait une mauvaise idée...

Sirius est encore plus marrant que je pensais! J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien, ça serait super d'avoir un ami comme lui!

-Bonne nuit, mon ange! souffla-t-il

Je sursaute en entendant le surnom. Mon ange?

-Tu es mon ange gardien, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

Je souris. Finalement, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir aider. J'ai peut-être affecté grandement le futur, mais cet homme ne mérite pas d'être affamé, blessé et faible. Pourquoi des choses aussi horrible arrivaient à des gens aussi gentils? Ou la question serait plutôt comment les personnes qui le connaissaient avaient-elles pu croire que Sirius était coupable? La seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit était son nom. Black

-Bonne nuit, Patmol.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! Eh oui, Sirius s'est arrêté et Alyssa a pu le convaincre rapidement qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal! Pourquoi tout tournerait systématiquement mal? J'en ai aucune idée, mais j'avais pas envie qu'il s'enfuit! =P**

**Contrairement aux autres chapitres, celui-là se passe durant une très courte période, quelques heures seulement, j'espère que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre...En plus qu'il fait le double des autres chapitres! (en espérant que les prochains seront aussi long!)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci pour toute vos reviews!**

**Ah oui! Je réponds seulement aux reviews de personne inscrite(je pourais difficilement faire autrement!). Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, vous pouvez toujours me laisser votre adresse e-mail et je vais me faire un plaisir de vous répondre!**

**À la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre:** Alyssa Subban

**Résumé:** La jeune Alyssa va tout faire pour aider Harry Potter dans sa tâche. La mission que cette jeune fille s'est elle-même donnée est toutefois très dangereuse puisqu'elle ne doit pas changer l'issue finale de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre qui n'est pas encore commencée. Elle a tout les cartes en mains pour aider le monde des sorciers, mais si peu de marge de manoeuvre!

**Spoiler:** Tome 7

**Pairing:** OC/SB

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Temps de parution:** CHANGEMENT: À toute les deux semaines.

**Nombre de chapitre:** Vraiment, j'en ai aucune idée!

**Note de l'auteure:** Désolé! J'ai deux semaines de retard! J'ai un gros doute consernant mes talents d'écriture! Je n'arrive pas du tout à faire de l'action et bref, je suis découragée! Je vais poursuivre tout de même cette fic, je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner...Et je ne ferais plus jamais une fic du point de vue d'un personnage! Je préfère quand le narateur n'est pas présent et qu'il sait tout!

_**{{Posté le 10 août 2010}}**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sursaut en voyant une masse de cheveux brun de très près de mon visage. Je tombe de mon lit en poussant un cri de supprise assez aigu. Je me souviens finalement de la veille et rougis en voyant Sirius se relever sur les coudes, l'air endormi, pour me regarder.

-Heuu...Je..J'ai été surprise...me justifiais-je

-C'est pas plutôt parce que j'ai une tête qui fait peur? demanda-t-il, suspicieux

Je le regarde incrédule, il ne s'est visiblement pas regarder dans un miroir! Bon, ce n'est pas très surprenant parce que c'est moi qui vient de le réveiller il y a à peine une minute. Je me relève, embarrassée. Je me suis vraiment ridiculisée!

-Mis à part que vous avez encore la marque de ton oreiller sur le visage...Commencais-je en pointant le miroir sans finir ma phrase, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire de plus...

Il se leve et se dirigea vers mon grand miroir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant la différence entre hier et aujourd'hui. Son teint est moins cireux, ses cernes moins apparentent, mais il était toujours aussi maigre. Il se consola en me disant qu'au moins, il était parfaitement propre et soigner. Les potions l'ont beaucoup aidé! Il me remercia encore et je rougis quand il me serra dans ses bras. Il se recula et me demanda si je n'avais pas un cours à cette heure.

Je regarde ma montre et mes yeux s'aggrandissent d'horreur. 12h45! Heureusement que je n'avais pas de cours ce matin! Je file dans la salle de bain et claque la porte dans mon empressement sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Je saute dans la douche et je me lave rapidement. Quelques minutes plutard, je sortais de la salle de bain propre et habiller. Je m'excuse de l'avoir planter là en me peignant les cheveux que j'avais préalablement sécher de sort. Il a l'air amusé par mon empressement! C'est pas lui qui est en retard!

-C'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à te trouver un excuse! Je suis doué pour ça! affirma-t-il

-Peu importe! J'ai une question à poser au professeur Lupin! Et je ne suis JAMAIS en retard!

-Rémus?

S'il aurait été sous sa forme d'animagus, on aurait pu voir ses oreilles se dresser sur sa tête. L'image me fit légèrement sourire

-Oui oui, dis-je en me maquillant rapidement, le visage à deux centimètres du miroir. On en parlera plutard!

Je lui précise qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre aujourd'hui puisque je n'avais pas fini de le soigner. Je lui donne deux potions et je file en lui disant qu'il me restait de la nouriture de la veille. J'avais évidemment placé un sort de conservation sur eux.

0o0

À 1h00 très exactement, je me laisse tomber à ma place, près de Damon. Il me demande pourquoi je n'étais pas là aux repas.

-Je me suis coucher tard. Quand je me suis réveillée, le déjeuner était déjà terminé, avouais-je

Il me fait un petit sourire moqueur, mais ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que signifie ce sourire et me concentre sur le professeur Lupin.

0o0

Les six heures qui m'ont séparé de ma chambre m'ont paru interminable! Je suis enfin en chemin vers ma chambre, le sac rempli de toute la nourriture que j'ai réussi à emballer discrètement pendant le repas. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en à l'air! Je ne suis pas du genre à manger beaucoup et les autres Serpentards trouveraient ça étrange que j'amène une grande quantité de nouriture dans ma chambre. Je fais donc ça discrètement pendant que les autres sont plongés dans leurs conversations.

J'arrive enfin dans ma chambre. Vide. Elle est vide! Je commence à paniquer, mais je me rappelle que je n'ai pas vérifié la salle de bain. Je frappe et demande à Sirius s'il est là. Il sort et me sourit. Je crois qu'il était dans cette pièce pour être sur de ne pas se faire surprendre dans le château. Il doit avoir peur que quelqu'un entre en mon absence. Ça serait, en effet, catastrophique! Il faudrait que je pense à installer des sorts de protections! Je suis vraiment bête!

Il engloutit le repas en quelques minutes. Je lui donne ensuite une potion pour lui éviter d'avoir mal au ventre. Son estomas n'est pas encore habitué à une telle quantité de nourriture! Sans magie, il en aurait eu pour des semaines à recommencer progressivement à manger. Heureusement, nous sommes des sorciers et sa guérison ne prendra pas autant de temps.

Quand il eut fini, nous discutons un peu des semaines à venir. Nous décidons que chaque soir, j'irai le chercher dehors et le ramènerai dans ma chambre par un passage secret qui se trouve justement au pied de l'escalier qui mène aux dortoirs des filles et qui mène jusqu'à l'arrière du château. Décidément, la chance ne m'abandonne pas et comme Sirius est un Maraudeur, il connait tout les passages secrets! Le seul problème est que des filles pourraient probablement me surprendre avec un gros chien noir et j'ai peur que l'information arrive dans l'oreille d'un certain loup-garou. Ça serait vraiment désastreux!

Ensuite, le matin venu, je devrai le sortir dehors pour la journée. La dernière chose que veut Sirius, c'est d'être enfermer! Peu importe si c'est une chambre confortable, il préfère de loin être à l'extérieur et je le comprends. Après douze ans dans la même minuscule cellule, le grand air est le paradis! De plus, comme la salle commune des Serpentard et les dortoirs se trouve dans les cachots, il n'y a aucune fenêtre au plus grand malheure de ce pauvre Sirius!

Il devra aussi boire certaine potion pour aider son rétablissement. Surtout des potions nutritives et des potions pour renfoncer ses muscles. Il doit bien évidement faire de l'exercise, mais ce n'est pas un problème puisqu'il sera dehors toute la journée.

0o0

Les semaines passaient et nous avons plusieurs fois frôlé la catastrophe. La première fois, c'est quand je me suis rendue au cours que j'ai le soir avec le professeur Lupin sans m'avoir préalablement jeté un sort de nettoyage. Rémus a dû sentir l'odeur d'un chien sur moi puisqu'il m'a regardé bizarrement. Il m'a demandé où j'étais avant son cours et je lui ai dit que j'étais dehors. Je lui ai ensuite racconter que j'étais allée jusqu'à la limite du parc de Poudlard, où se trouve la grande porte de fer, et que j'avais vu un magnifique chien blanc. Il a fronçé les sourcils et a poussé un soupir de soulagement presque imperceptible.

La fois suivante a été quand je m'étais absentée un soir pour faire ma ronde de préfet. Quand j'étais revenue, Ethan m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je l'avais mis dehors sans aucune forme de politesse. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'étais mise dans un tel état. Le lendemain, je mettais excuser en lui expliquant que je n'aimais pas quand quelqu'un est dans ma chambre en mon absence. C'était assez bizarre comme justification, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois continuellement mentir depuis quelques années! Je manque d'inspiration, moi! Il faudra que je demande des trucs à Patmol! Ce dernier s'était heureusement caché dans la salle de bain en entendant du bruit derrière la porte. Il doit vraiment être très nerveux!

Les autres incidents se sont produit dans les escaliers. Encore une fois, j'ai menti en expliquant que je fesais de la métamorphose. Heureusement, je suis tombée sur des premières et deuxièmes années qui m'ont demandé, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, si elles seraient capables de métamorphoser des objets en chien, elles aussi. Je leur ai répondu que si elles travaillaient très très fort, elles réussiraient assurément un jour!

0o0

La première sortie à Préaulard se passa à merveille! J'y suis allée avec ma partenaire de potion, Anna Swan. Elle m'a proposé de venir avec ses copines et elle. J'ai bien aimé ma journée! Je ne parle parle pas beaucoup à des filles puisqu'ils n'y en a aucune de mon âge à Serpentard, mais je suis heureuse de m'avoir fait des copines, même si elles sont à Poufsouffle. Les plus vieux de ma maison n'ont pas apprécié de me voir avec elles, mais je les ai envoyer ballader. Je ne suis plus une première année, maintenant. J'ai une réputation à Serpentard et personne ne la détruira.

Il y a une sorte de hiérarchie dans ma maison. Draco est déjà le prince de Serpentard, une première pour un troisième année. Pour ma part, je suis respectée. Je ne me suis jamais laissée marcher sur les pieds et je connais plus de sort que tout les 7e année réunis. Je remporte un grand nombre de point à ma maison et ils savent que je pourrais subitement arrêter d'en gagner. Je l'ai déjà fait et ils s'en sont mordu les doigts. De plus, les Griffondors sont souvent en tête depuis que Hermione Granger est à Poudlard! Parfois, un seul élève peu faire la différence!

En fin d'après-mi, je m'étais éclipsée pour acheter de nouvelles fringues à Sirius. Celles que j'avais acheté avant de le racontrer étaient trop grandes pour lui. Il ne s'en était pas plein, mais ce n'est pas très pratique. Il ressemble à ces Moldus, ceux qui ont des jeans trop grands et des t-shirts qui arrivent presque aux genoux...Il lui manque juste une casquette et des machins en plastique autour du cou qui ressemblent vaguement à de l'or, des diamants ou de l'argent...Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ces garçons s'habillaient ainsi, mais mon oncle m'a dit que c'était un style...Breff, Patmol ne ressemble à rien dans ses vêtements, je lui en ai donc acheté des nouveaux à sa taille.

J'en avais aussi profiter pour m'acheter des friandises en grande quantité puisque j'avais prévu qu'elles disparaîtraient mystèrieusement...

0o0

-Ce n'est pas juste! déclara Sirius au début de l'hiver

-Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas juste? demandais-je, déboussolée

-Tu sais mes secrets, alors que moi... Je ne sais aucun des tiens!

Je grimasse. Il avait parfaitement raison! Je savais tout de lui et lui ne savait ce que j'avais bien voulu lui dire de moi, rien de très personnel en faite! Il faut dire que j'ai des secrets qui doivent à tout prix rester secrets! Je ne peux rien lui dire à propos des livres sur son filleul. Il y a ma forme d'animagus, je n'en ai encore parlé à personne, mais c'est illégale et...Suis-je bête! C'est la personne idéal à qui partager ce secret! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt?

-Tu vas te faire mal, remarqua Patmol en me regardant, médusé

Il est vraiment que j'avais commencé à me cogner la tête contre mon petit bureau d'étude vers la fin de mon débat intérieur. Ça doit paraître un peu étrange, il faut l'avouer! J'arrête et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, tu as raison! Pas que je vais me faire mal...essayais-je de préciser. En faite si, mais ...

Merde, je m'embrouille encore!

-Je veux dire que tu as raison, je ne t'ai confié aucun de mes secrets alors que je sais tout de toi, dis-je piteusement

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, sursura Sirius. Tu vas y remédier dès maintenant! déclara-t-il

Je soupire. Une chance que j'ai pris la décision de lui en dire un. Je ne sais pas quel moyen il aurait utilisé pour me faire cracher le morceux!

-J'ai décidé de suivre l'exemple des Maraudeurs et de devenir animagus!

Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres

-C'est vrai? Tu as déjà commencé ton apprentissage? Tu es rendu où? demanda-t-il, très enthousiate

Un peu plus et il se met à sauter sur place. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, ça me prend un peu de temps pour me transformer et ça fait un mois que je ne me suis pas changer en chien! Je me maudis silencieusement d'avoir négligé l'animagie. Au bout de 30 secondes, c'est avec satisfaction que je vois le sol se rapprocher. Je lève mon museau vers mon ami qui me regarde stupéfait. Une fois sa surprise passé, il sourit et me déclare que j'aurais pu être la toute première Maraudeuse si je n'étais pas une Serpentard. Il me félicite et déclare qu'il me montrera tout les recoins de la forêt interdite et du parc façon Maraudeur ce week-end.

Je suis impatiente d'y être!

* * *

**Voilà! C'est court, mais je manque d'inspiration ces temps si, j'ai des idées pour mes autres fics en cours d'écriture (que je ne poste pas encore), mais pas pour celle-là!**

**Je compte poster aux deux semaines, maintenant. Comme ça, je pourrais essayer d'avoir de l'avance dans mes chapitres finis et ne pas être affreusement en retard!**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**À bientôt!**


End file.
